Dark Hour
by jae sekundes
Summary: "Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga pedang panjang itu menembus dada kirinya dengan telak tanpa bisa menghindar seolah memang sengaja tidak ingin menghindar..." Main Pairing: YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Dark Hours (Two Shoot)**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**__**&amp; Jae Sekundes**_

_**BettaReader**__** : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Modern Fantasy/ Supranatural/ Romance/ Angst (dikit)**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**-M **_

_**Cast**__** : **__**Member DBSK and Other friends**_

_**Disclaimer**__** :**__**Semua Chara milik individu bersangkutan, cerita ini punya Yuuki &amp; Bea**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is a Yaoi Fan Fiction (Boys Love). **__**Kesalahanejaandanpemilihan kata harapdimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

_**Summary **__**: **__"Kim Jaejoong... sayang sekali. Padahal aku menyukainya." Lidah yang basah lagi lunak itu menjilat permukaan belati yang berlumuran darah. "Benar-benar sangat disayangkan... Aku membayangkan darahnya pasti sangat manis dan harum."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Terinspirasi dari Game Persona 3 Kesukaan Bea aka Jae Sekundes :p**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jaejoong siswa pindahan dari kota tetangga karena ayahnya mendapatkan tugas dari pejabat pemerintah untuk menyelidiki fenomena _dark hour_ yang terjadi di kota Sunny. Kota Sunny merupakan kota istimewa sekaligus aneh. Istimewa karena memiliki menara kristal yang sangat tinggi berbentuk seperti pohon natal yang digunakan sebagai gedung sekolah, aneh karena setiap pukul 00.00-03.00 dini hari terdapat fenomena tidak lazim yang terjadi di kota Sunny yang diberinama _dark hour_ oleh warga setempat. _Dark hour_ sendiri merupakan fenomena yang menyebabkan langit menjadi berwarna hijau, bulan terlihat hijau, air berubah menjadi sewarna darah. Terlepas dari semua itu yang paling mngerikan adalah kejadian yang menimpa para manusia yang masih berada di luar rumah ketika _dark hour_ terjadi, para manusia itu akan secara otomatis berubah menjadi peti mati dan baru kembali normal setelah _dark hour_ terlewati. Hal aneh lainnya yang Jaejoong baca dari situs resmi pemeritah yang sangat rahasia adalah mengenai rumors kota Sunny adalah kemunculan makhluk yang oleh masyarakat setempat diberi nama _Shadow_ dan _Arcana_. Membayangkan ayahnya akan menyelidiki kasus aneh ini membuat Jaejoong merinding, terlebih teman sekolah barunya yang menurutnya sedikit aneh, Jaejoong melihat mereka ketika mendaftar sekolah kemarin.

"Kata Ayah menara tinggi aneh itu bernama Tartarus?" mata sebening mutiara rusa betina itu menatap sinis pada bangunan berbentuk seperti pohon natal yang menjulang tinggi, sangking tingginya hingga terlihat seperti menembus langit. "Bukankah itu nama yang aneh untuk sebuah gedung sekolahan? Tartarus _Building High School_? Terdengar seperti nama monster berlendir yang sangat menjijikkan." sinisnya.

"_Yah_ Kim Jaejoong! Ayah tidak pernah mengajarimu bicara seperti itu!" Kim Hyunjoong, pria berkaca mata yang sibuk dengan stirnya itu melirik putra semata wayangnya yang kadang bisa sangat bermulut pedas. "Berhentilah bermain _game_ dan membaca komik. Sepertinya dua hal itu sedikit mengubah pribadimu."

"Ayah memaksaku ikut ketempat antah-berantah yang sangat aneh dan mengerikan ini, memaksaku berpisah dengan teman-temanku, membuatku tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan ibu." ucap Jaejoong, "Semuanya salah Ayah!"

Hyunjoong melirik putranya sesaat sebelum kembali fokus pada jalan raya yang pagi ini sangat padat. "Ibumu sudah menikah dan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan anak dari suami barunya. Kau pikir Ayah akan membiarkanmu tinggal dirumah yang tidak akan menyediakan kasih sayang untukmu?"

Jaejoong mencibir dan melirik malas pada ayahnya.

"_Wae_? Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Anakku!" keluh Hyunjoong yang sudah hapal betul dengan kebiasaan putranya bila kalah dalam perdebatan mereka. Kebiasaan yang muncul sejak dirinya bercerai dengan Ibu Jaejoong sepuluh tahun lalu.

Jaejoong menurunkan kaca mobilnya, membiarkan angin pagi yang sedikit dingin itu membelai wajahnya. Jaejoong malas berdebat dengan ayahnya mengingat karena ayahnyalah dirinya terpaksa pindah ke kota yang menurutnya sangat aneh ini. "Biasanya yang menjadi hiasan sebuah gedung sekolah adalah pamflet ataupun poster raksasa yang bertuliskan moto institut pendidikan bersangkutan. Tapi kenapa Tartarus _Buliding High School_ itu justru dihiasi kristal raksasa yang snagat mencolok seperti itu? Tidakkah itu aneh? Bagaimana kalau ada perampok yang membajak gedung untuk mengambil kristal itu? Tidakkah itu menjadi masalah?"

Hyunjoong mengusap kepala Jaejoong perlahan. "Kau bisa menanyakannya pada teman-teman barumu, wali kelas barumu, gurumu yang baru atau bahkan kepala sekolahnya."

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Ayah!" keluh Jaejoong.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Tersenyumlah!" ucap Hyunjoong ketika semakin lama mobil yang dikendarainya semakin mendekati gedung bernama Tartarus itu. Dari Dekat gedung itu terlihat sangat megah dan indah, sangat tinggi hingga terlihat seolah-olah menembus cakrawala.

"Aku berharap tidak pernah sampai ke sana!"

"_Yah_! Mana boleh bicara seperti itu? Dasar!"

**3 #3**

"Tan Hankyung, Kepala Sekolah. Kim Heechul wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus wali kelas 3-5, kelas VIP hanya berisi 14 orang ber-IQ diatas 200 saja merupakan kelas yang..." gumam Jaejoong yang sedang membaca papan pengumuman di depan pintu masuk gedung Tartarus sambil menunggu ayahnya yang sedang memarkirkan mobil di halaman samping yang difungsikan sebagai tempat parkir.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong? Murid baru itu?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah ketika seorang pemuda tampan lagi gagah yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan memiliki mata setajam mata musang peliharaan sahabatnya yang bernama Jihan itu menyapa dirinya.

"Ah, maaf mengejutkanmu." Pemuda yang memakai seragam sama seperti yang Jaejoong pakai itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Namaku Jung Yunho. Aku adalah ketua kelas 3-5 sekaligus ketua OSIS Tartarus _High School_."

Ragu-ragu Jaejoong menjabat tangan pemuda yang ternyata sebaya dengannya itu, "_Ne_... Kim Jaejoong. Sepertinya itu masih namaku sampai saat ini."

"Ternyata kau lucu juga..." Yunho tersenyum, membuat matanya nampak serupa bulan sabit. "Ayo ku ajak berkeliling! Heechul _seosengnim_ sudah menunggu kedatanganmu."

"Heechul _seosengnim_?" tanya Jaejoong yang sepertinya pernah membaca nama Heechul sebelumnya.

"Heechul _seosengnim_ sangat suka dengan wajah _androgini_ sepertimu ini. Jadi berhati-hatilah..." bisik Yunho.

"Ah!" Pekik Jaejoong yang teringat siapa sebenarnya Heechul. "Apakah yang kau maksud Heechul _seosengnim_ itu..."

"_Ne_. Kim Heechul, wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus wali kelas kita yang juga menjabat sebagai istri kepala sekolah."

"Eh? Istri kepala sekolah? Satu kelas?"

"Akan ku tunjukkan kelas kita padamu!" tanpa sungkan Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Hei tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Aku sedang menunggu ayahku!" pekik Jaejoong ketika Yunho terus menariknya memasuki gedung Tartarus. "Dan apa maksudnya satu kelas? Jelaskan padaku!"

**3 #3**

Jaejoong melirik gelisah isi kelas barunya yang terdiri dari 16 orang saja, satu orang guru perempun sedang menjelaskan tentang logaritma di depan kelas sedangkan 15 sisa lainnya berstatus murid termasuk dirinya. Jaejoong tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya bahwa dirinya akan dimasukkan ke dalam kelas 3-5, kelas VIP yang kesemua siswanya memiliki IQ diatas 200. Seingat Jaejoong dirinya tidak memiliki IQ setinggi itu. Yang Jaejoong herankan, tidak satu pun siswa di kelas 3-5 yang memperhatikan penjelasan dari _seosengnim_. Kesemua siswa termasuk dirinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Bila Jaejoong sibuk mengamati isi kelas barunya, teman-teman barunya justru melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dia duga sama sekali. Ada yang melukis di atas buku gambar dengan krayon seperti anak TK, ada yang bermain _game_, membaca komik dan novel bergantian, ada yang makan, ada yang bermain dengan _handphone_ dan laptop mereka, ada yang minum teh, ada yang merajut dan menjahit telinga boneka beruang, ada yang mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_, ada yang menari di pojok ruang kelas, bahkan Jung Yunho yang tadi menarik paksa Jaejoong ke kelas pun sibuk mengelap pedang anggar miliknya.

"Kau juga bisa melakukan apa yang kau suka." ucap seorang perempuan yang Jaejoong ketahui bermana Melanie Lee. Melanie begitu tadi Yunho mengenalkannya pada Jaejoong itu sedang menuangkan teh ke atas gelas yang berada di depan sebuah boneka _barbie_."Kau suka suka memasak, kan? Minta saja pada Chulie _seosengnim_ untuk memasangkan _kichenset_ di kelas. Chulie _seosengnim_ sangat menyukaimu, ku rasa dia tidak akan menolaknya bila kau memintanya."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar penuturan Melanie. Benarkah bila dirinya meminta _kichenset_ pada wali kelasnya itu akan diberikan? Terdengar tidak masuk akan bagi Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu kau suka _memasak_. Kau tahu? Aku bisa membaca pikiran semua orang di dalam kelas ini." tambah Melanie. "Seosengnim di depan sana sebenarnya sangat marah dan kesal pada kelas kita tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena kelas kita sangat istimewa."

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Melanie!" Juliane Alfieri itu berujar namun tidak melepaskan perhatiannya dari telinga boneka beruang yang sedang dijahitnya. "Jaejoong _sshi_ adalah tanggung jawab Yunho! Biarkan Yunho yang memberi tahu semua yang boleh diketahuinya, jangan ikut campur atau kau akan dihukum!"

"Ah, aku lupa. Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku, Juli." sahut Melanie yang kemudian meminum tehnya.

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya. Jaejoong berpendapat, satu bulan bergaul dengan anak-anak yang menurutnya aneh ini bisa membuatnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Melanie Lee, Juliane Alfieri, Lee Minji atau yang sering disapa Minsoa, Lee Sung Jong, Lee Byun Hun yang sering dipanggil dengan nama L Joe, Tia Cuevas, Lee Jeong Min, Ahn Niel, Jung Jessica dan Meng Jia adalah nama-nama teman sekelas Jaejoong yang entah kenapa bisa diingatnya dengan mudah ketika tadi Yunho mengenalkannya satu per satu pada mereka. Melihat apa yang teman sekelasnya lakukan membuat Jaejoong kembali berpikir bahwa keberadaannya di kelas 3-5 adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan mungkin saja Jaejoong harus segera bicara soal ini pada kepala sekolah sebelum dirinya benar-benar gila.

**3 #3**

"Chulie _seosengnim_ adalah kakak dari 'ibu' Jung Yunho." ucap Jia yang dengan senang hati menemani Jaejoong makan di kantin Tartarus yang lebih mirip restoran hotel bintang 5.

"Eh?" Jaejoong nyaris menyemburkan _milkshake_ yang sedang diminumnya. Jung Yunho adalah keponakan wali kelas mereka? Benarkah?

"Jung Siwon, ayah Yunho dan Kim Kibum, ibu Yunho adalah pemilik saham terbesar di Tartarus ini." Jia menunjuk lukisan dua orang yang dipajang pada salah satu sisi dinding kantin.

"Ah... kini aku mengerti kenapa Jung Yunho bisa setampan itu." gumam Jaejoong.

"Bukan hanya kau yang menganggapnya tampan. Tapi nyaris semua orang di Tartarus ini menganggapnya tampan. Sayang dia tidak terlalu ramah pada orang yang tidak disukainya."

"Ehhhh?" Jaejoong terperanjat, teringat kembali betapa ramah dan sok akrabnya Yunho padanya tadi pagi.

"Jaejoongie, apa yang kau lakukan pada malam hari?" tanya Jia.

"Malam hari? Tidur?" Jaejoong balik bertanya, "Tapi sejak aku pindah ke kota ini aku susah tidur. Kadang aku baru bisa terlelap menjelang pagi. Entahlah... Kota ini membuatku merasa tidak aman dan memaksaku untuk selalu waspada pada hal yang sepele sekali pun." gumam Jaejoong lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jia hanya mengulum senyum tipisnya. Perhatiannya dialihkan pada jendela kaca besar yang berada disisi kirinya yang tidak hanya menunjukkan keindahan langit biru siang ini tetapi juga hingar-bingar kota mengingat kantin Tartarus berada di lantai 15 dari 500 lantai.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang berat karena malam ini bulan akan purnama dan Priestess akan menunjukkan dirinya..." lirih Jia tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong.

**3 #3**

Menjelang waktu istirahat usai Jaejoong berjalan sendirian menusju kelasnya, tanpa Jia karena Jia harus berhenti di toilet terlebih dahulu. Ketika nyaris membuka pintu kelasnya, Jaejoong tersentak oleh suara yang sepertinya berasal dari teman sekelasnya dan obrolan itu jelas mengangkut dirinya yang berstatus sebagai siswa baru.

"_Kau tidak harus terlibat dengan anak baru itu, Yunho_! _Dia hanya orang biasa yang akan menghambat kita_!" Jaejoong menduga itu adalah suara Jung Jessica, saudara kembar Yunho yang memiliki rambut berwarna golden brown ikal berkilauan.

"_Tidak_! _Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya Sica. Aku ingin selalu berada didekatnya untuk memantau keadaannya dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja_!" Kali ini Jaejoong yakin Yunholah yang bicara.

"_Kalau kau gegabah, dia bisa menusukmu_! _Tidak ada yang menjamin kalau dia bukan salah satu dari para 'tikus got' itu_!" suara Jessica terdengar menajam.

"_Dia tidak berbahaya, Sica. Aku sudah membacanya. Dia manusia biasa yang terpaksa datang kemari karena ayahnya ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki dark hour_." Kali ini pun Jaejoong yakin bila Melanielah yang bicara. Dan apa maksudnya manusia biasa?

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Diliriknya _namja_ jangkung yang diketahuinya bernama Shim Changmin yang berada di sebelah kanannya dan Ahn Niel di sebelah kirinya. Entah mengapa Jaejoong tidak mendengar langkah kaki keduanya sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan teman sekelasnya itu jikalau mereka tidak menegurnya.

"Kau pasti menungguku membukakan pintunya untukmu, kan?" goda Niel yang langsung menggeser pintu kelas 3-5.

Jaejoong yang masih terpaku tersentak kaget ketika Niel menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya dan mengajaknya masuk. Hanya ada Melanie, Yunho, Jessica saja di dalam kelas. Yang lainnya baru masuk satu detik setelah bel masuk selesai berbunyi.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya, Niel!" perintah Yunho seperti menahan amarah.

Niel melepaskan pegangannya dari Jaejoong, "Kau pun tidak lebih bersih dariku, _Ketua_..." ucap Niel sebelum duduk di bangkunya.

"Jaejoongie, ayahmu tadi menelpon sekolah. Katanya pulang sekolah nanti ayahmu tidak bisa menjemputmu karena harus mengurus sesuatu." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ah..." Jaejoong menunjukkan wajah murungnya ketika berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengatarmu. Arah rumah kita sama." Yunho menawarkan bantuannya.

"_Ani_. Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." ucap Jaejoong. "Aku akan pulang naik kereta saja."

"Sayang sekali... Padahal aku ingin main ke rumahmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho, "Mungkin lain kali ketika kita mendapatkan banyak PR."

"Tentu..." sahut Yunho dengan suara antusias.

"Dan kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan banyak PR kecuali membersihkan para 'tikus got' yang sangat merepotkan itu." keluh Jessica yang mendatangkan raut bingung dari Jaejoong.

"Jangan mendengarkannya karena dia memang seperti itu." Juliane menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk paham walaupun merasakan keanehan dari sikap teman-temannya itu. Mengeluh dalam hati agar pelajaran Geografi ini cepat selesai sehingga dia bisa segera pulang.

**3 #3**

Jaejoong menggerutu kesal sepanjang trotoar jalanan yang akan membawanya menuju bangunan apartement yang menjadi rumahnya. Niat hatinya untuk pulang sekolah menggunakan kereta karena ayahnya tidak bisa menjemputnya pupus sudah karena tidak satu pun kereta yang siang tadi beroperasi akibat ambrolnya jalur rel sepanjang 5 kilo meter. Jaejoong pun memilih naik bus yang terpaksa berhenti di tengah jalan akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas hingga membuat putra Kim Hyunjoong itu harus berjalan sejauh 3 kilo meter untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Jaejoong mengeluh ketika melihat angka yang tertera pada jam dinding rumahnya ketika dirinya berjalan melewati ruang tamu menuju dapur. Nyaris pukul 6 sore.

"Aku semakin membenci kota ini!" rutuknya ketika membuka pintu kulkas untuk mengambil jus kalengan dan sebuah apel merah yang langsung digigitnya karena lapar yang tiba-tiba saja mendera perutnya.

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang saat mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi, sambil mengunyah apelnya Jaejoong membaca sekali lagi sms yang beberapa saat lalu ayahnya kirimkan padanya. Pada pesan singkat itu Hyunjoong mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan pulang sedikit larut dan berpesan agar Jaejoong menyiapkan sendiri makan malamnya serta tidak lupa menutup pintu dan jendela rumah mereka.

"Apartemen ini ada di lantai 25. Perampok yang nekat sekali pun akan berpikir ulang untuk merampok kemari." keluh Jaejoong yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Rasanya pening dan lelah sekali. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila dirinya bisa memejamkan mata walau hanya sesaat.

**3 #3**

"_Kau tidak harus terlibat dengan anak baru itu, Yunho_! _Dia hanya orang biasa yang akan menghambat kita_!"

"_Tidak_! _Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya Sica. Aku ingin selalu berada didekatnya untuk memantau keadaannya dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja_!"

"_Kalau kau gegabah, dia bisa menusukmu_! _Tidak ada yang menjamin kalau dia bukan salah satu dari para 'tikus got' itu_!"

"_Dia tidak berbahaya, Sica. Aku sudah membacanya. Dia manusia biasa yang terpaksa datang kemari karena ayahnya ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki dark hour_."

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Diedarkannya pandangannya kesekeliling. Masih di dapur rumahnya. Jaejoong mengeluh dingin dan menggerutu kecil akibat pegal yang menjalari kaki dan sekujur tubuhnya, mata indahnya melirik jam yang berada pada layar LCD _handphone_nya pukul 00-15.

"Ayah belum pulang? Kenapa tidak menelponku? Dasar orang tua menyebalkan!" keluh Jaejoong yang langsung bangun dan menyeret langkah kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya.

Jaejoong membeku di mulut pintu kamarnya ketika melihat sosok tinggi besar bertudung hitam tengah menatap tajam padanya menggunakan mata merah menyala itu. Wajahnya tidak bisa Jaejoong lihat karena pencahayaan di dalam kamarnya gelap, namun mata merah darah itu mampu membuat tulang kaki Jaejoong melemas, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan keringat dingin dan badan bergetar ketakutan. Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk sekedar berteriak, kerokongannya terasa sangat kering seperti gurun pasir yang pernah dikunjunginya tahun lalu.

Entah manusia ataupun mahluk apapun itu yang jelas mahluk itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak nyaring, melengking tinggi hingga membuat jendela kaca kamar Jaejoong pecah berserakan, membuat hiasan dinding kamar Jaejoong jatuh membentur lantai. Jantung Jaejoong terasa berhenti ketika mahluk tinggi besar itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Jaejoong nyaris menangis ketika hawa dingin itu menyergapnya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang namun dalam hitungan detik sosok hitam besar itu melompat cepat meninggalkan balkon kamar Jaejoong, bagai bayangan kelelawar yang tiba-tiba menghilang meninggalkan kekacauan.

Jaejoong melirik was-was ke sekeliling kamarnya, alih-alih (sekiranya) muncul mahluk serupa dari sudut ruangan atau dari bawah kamar tidurnya. Setelah memastikan dirinya hanya sendirian di dalam kamarnya, Jaejoong berdiri. Dengan tangan gemetar dinyalakannya lampu kamarnya untuk melihat seberapa parah kerusakan yang sudah ditimbulkan oleh mahluk yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Ayah pasti memotong uang jajanku!" jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menuju jendela yang sudah tidak memiliki kaca lagi ketika angin dingin yang sangat kencang berhembus dari sana. Mata indah selegam mutiara betina miliknya itu membulat ketika dirinya melihat 12 sosok hitam besar berdiri dengan angkuhnya di atas gedung perkantoran yang tidak begitu jauh dari gedung apartemen Jaejoong. Siswa baru Tartarus itu disergap ketakutan aneh yang membuatnya memilih tidak pernah dilahirkan kedunia ini.

"_Kau akan mati ditanganku, Jaejoongie_!"

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, tubuhnya terlonjak kaget ketika sosok hitam besar bermata merah itu sudah menghunuskan sebuah kapak besar berwarna merah ke arahnya. Dengan ketakutan luar biasa Jaejoong berjalan mundur. Jantungnya memacu cepat, napasnya tidak beraturan dan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Jaejoong tidak ingat dirinya pernah berbuat salah pada orang lain hingga membuatnya berada dalam situasi yang mengerikan seperti ini.

"_MATI KAU_!"

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jerit Jaejoong sekuat tenaga tanpa peduli suaranya akan habis. Sebelum Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya tercabik dan terlempar kedalam jurang yang gelap nan dingin, hanya suara ayahnya yang memanggil-manggil namanyalah yang terngiang ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong... _YAH_ KIM JAEJOONG BANGUN!"

Seketika Jaejoong terlonjak dan berdiri dengan linglung di samping tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan sangat berantakan. Matanya yang masih mengantuk dipaksanya untuk melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, berharap mahluk menyeramkan itu sudah pergi dari sana.

"Ayah memanggilmu dari tadi, apa kau tidak dengar? Apa suara wekermu yang berteriak sejak pukul 5 pagi itu juga tidak kau dengar? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah pukul 9 pagi dan kau baru bangun tidur?! Cepat mandi sebelum Ayah memandikanmu, pemalas!" omel Hyunjoong.

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca melihat ayahnya. "Hueeee Ayah..." Jaejoong menubruk tubuh ayahnya, memeluk pria berkaca mata itu erat seperti seorang anak yang baru saja kembali ke rumah orang tuanya setelah satu bulan lamanya diculik.

"_Yah_! _Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

"Joongie diserang perampok. Hueeeeeeee..." Jaejoong benar-benar menangis ketika mengadukan kejadian yang terasa nyata baginya itu pada ayahnya.

"Tidak ada perampok, anakku!" walaupun bingung Hyunjoong tetap berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang sepertinya sedang dilanda kepanikan, "Ayah bisa pastikan tidak ada perampok yang masuk ke rumah kita. Ayah pulang pukul 8 malam dan menemukanmu terlelap di dapur. Ayah berusaha membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak mau bangun terpaksa ayah menggendongmu sampai kamarmu dan mengantikan bajumu dengan piayamu." Hyunjoong menceritakan apa yang semalam terjadi agar Jaejoong bisa sedikit tenang.

"Tapi... tapi... Monster besar itu mau memutilasi Joongie dengan kapaknya, Ayah..."

Merasa anaknya bicara semakin tidak masuk akal, Hyunhoong segera mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong. "Segera mandi dan bersiap. Walaupun terlambat tapi kau tetap harus berangkat sekolah." ucapnya, "Ayah akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu karena sepertinya semalam kau tidak makan."

"Ayah..." Jaejoong merinding ketika ayahnya benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kamar, tubuhnya menegang dengan mata yang selalu waspada melirik kesana-kemari. "Mimpi? Semalam aku bermimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa sangat nyata?" gumamnya. Di liriknya gedung perkantoran yang semalam menampakkan visual 12 bayangan hitam besar bermata merah. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana kecuali pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kawat besi. Mengacak-acak rambutnya Jaejoong segera berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum ayahnya memarahinya lagi.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba muncul di atas atap gedung perkantoran yang tadi sempat dilihatnya.

**3 #3**

Masih memikirkan dalam kebingungannya kejadian aneh yang serasa nyata namun tidak nyata pula yang semalam menimpanya membuat Jaejoong sedikit linglung selama perjalanan menuju Tartarus tadi. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak begitu memedulikan ayahnya yang meminta maaf pada wali kelasnya karena pagi ini Jaejoong terlambat datang sekolah. Toh wali kelasnya tidak marah. Jaejoong justru mendapat cubitan gemas dari wali kelasnya. Dan lagi, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memusingkan sikap wali kelasnya yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu. Jaejoong hanya bingung pada kejadian yang serupa ilusi yang sudah menimpanya semalam.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kelasnya Jaejoong terus melamun, tidak acuh (memedulikan) kasak-kusuk yang terjadi disekitarnya, bagaimana para siswa saling berbisik dan para guru berjalan tergesa usai mengajar.

Srak!

Jaejoong tersentak ketika Lee Minji atau yang sering dipanggil Minsoa, teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "_Eoh_? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jia dan Jeong Min meninggal semalam." ucap Tia Cuevas sebelum berlari mengejar Minsoa.

"_MWO_?!" Jaejoong memekik, membuatnya menjadi perhatian siswa-siswa lain yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruang kelas 3-5.

"Meng Jia dan Lee Jeong Min meninggal karena ditusuk oleh perampok saat keduanya pulang dari tempat les." ucap Junsu dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Me... meninggal?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi yang mendapat anggukan lemah dari Junsu.

Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendudukkannya pada kursi terdekat dari pintu, kursi yang hari sebelumnya diduduki oleh Lee Jong Min. Jaejoong yang kebingungan atas kabar mendadak ini menatap nanar Yunho seolah minta penjelasan.

"Perampok yang kejam. Selain mengambil barang berharga Jia dan Jeong Min, perampok itu pun menikam keduanya berulang-ulang hingga isi perut mereka tercecer di jalananan." jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong nyaris menangis mendengar apa yang ketua kelasnya itu sampaikan padanya. Padahal Jia sangat baik padanya, padahal senyum Jeong Min sangat ramah dan menyenangkan. Mereka pun baru kemarin berkenalan namun harus berpisah karena maut sudah membawa keduanya pergi ke tanah keabadian yang entah dimana letaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Juliane dan L Joe?" tanya Jaejoong ketika melihat tangan kiri Juliane digips dan perban yang melilit kepala serta leher Lee Byun Hun alias L Joe.

"Joe jatuh dari motor karena mengebut semalam. Sedangkan Juliane ku dengar dia terjatuh saat hendak menyelamatkan kucingnya yang terperangkap diloteng rumahnya sore kemarin." jawab Yunho.

"Kalau sakit sebagiknya mereka tidak perlu masuk sekolah dulu." gumam Jaejoong.

"Harusnya seperti itu..." sahut Yunho.

"Eh? Kita tidak melayat ke rumah Jia dan Jeong Min?"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong perlahan, "Keluarga Jia berasal dari daratan Cina karena itu pagi ini jasatnya akan dikirim ke Cina. Sedangkan Jeong Min... karena kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Amerika nanti siang jasatnya akan di kirim ke Amerika melalui kedutaan luar negeri. Kita tidak akan diijinkan datang ke sana." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Apa kita tidak bisa mengirimkan doa untuk mereka?"

Yunho menunjuk sisi belakang kelas. Terpajang foto Jia dan Jeong Min di depan pintu loker milik mereka. Terdapat untaian bunga yang tersemat menghiasi foto mereka. "Kami sudah melakukannya pagi tadi."

"Ah, aku datang terlambat jadi tidak bisa ikut." sesal Jaejoong. "Biar aku mengirim doa juga untuk mereka!" Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju loker. Ketika melewati kursi Jessica, Jaejoong bisa melihat luka memar yang tersamarkan oleh make up menghiasi pipi saudara kembar Jung Yunho itu. Entah karena apa.

**3 #3**

Sepanjang sisa hari ini Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menunjukkan semangatnya. Wajahnya murung, pikirannya kacau akibat kelebatan bayangan kejadian –mimpi yang semalam menimpanya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja pikiran bawah sadar Jaejoong ingin menghubungkan hal itu dengan kematian dua teman kelasnya sekaligus.

"_Dark Hour_..." gumam Jaejoong tanpa sadar.

"Huh? Kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Yunho yang baru datang membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk sup ikan hangat dan 2 gelas _milk shake vanilla_. Yunho memang sengaja meminta Jaejoong menemaninya makan di kantin walaupun bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak tadi. Yunho pun berjanji akan mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang sebagai imbalannya.

"Yunho... kau tahu soal _dark hour_?" Untuk sesaat Jaejoong yakin senyuman Yunho sempat luntur sebelum kembali berkembang.

"_Dark hour_? Apa kau juga mempercayai mitos itu?" tanya Yunho sambil mulai memakan sup ikannya.

"Entahlah... tidak begitu yakin. Hanya penasaran saja." gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada Jaejoong dan mulai berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Aku pernah mencuri baca dari email yang didapat ayahku mengenai _dark hour_ dari salah satu temannya yang bekerja dipemerintahan." Yunho melirik ke kanan dan kiri dengan waspada sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "_Dark hour_ merupakan fenomena yang menyebabkan langit menjadi berwarna hijau, bulan terlihat hijau, air berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah. Tapi tidak ada bukti kuat untuk membuktikan fenomena _dark hour_ yang katanya hanya terjadi di kota Sunny ini."

"Karena itukah ayah diminta menyelidiki fenomena _dark hour_ itu?" gumam Jaejoong.

"_Kajja_ makan supmu sebelum dingin! Atau kau ingin aku yang menyuapimu?" goda Yunho.

"Seisi Tartarus akan menghajarku bila kau melakukannya..." Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Tidak seperti yang pernah almarhum Jia katakan padanya, bahwa Jung Yunho adalah sosok yang sedikit dingin. Menurut Jaejoong Yunho adalah orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Ya, setidaknya itulah pendapatnya sekarang.

**3 #3**

Matahari nyaris tergelincir ke barat ketika Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan pelataran tempat parkir Tartarus _Buliding High School_ menggunakan mobil _sport_ mewahnya, bergabung dengan hingar-bingar keramaian jalan sore itu.

Bersama dengan berlalunya mobil yang Yunho dan Jaejoong tumpangi, muncul dua sosok bertudung hitam dengan mata merah menyalanya, "_Manusia biasa itu harus dilenyapkan_!"

"Kim Jaejoong... sayang sekali. Padahal aku menyukainya." Lidah yang basah lagi lunak itu menjilat permukaan belati yang berlumuran darah. "Benar-benar sangat disayangkan... Aku membayangkan darahnya pasti sangat manis dan harum."

**3 #3**

"Kita harus segera menemukan _Priestess_sang _Archana__Death_ untuk melenyapkan para hama itu dari sini. Bukan hal yang mudah namun kita harus tetap berusaha sampai _Queen__Persona_ bangkit dari tidur panjangnya."

"Akan kita lakukan, sayang! Akan kita lakukan..."

Kedua orang yang sedang berada di halte bus itu bergandengan tangan erat seolah-olah itu adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk melakukannya...

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**TBC**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3 **

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**Saturday, January 24, 2015**

**4:38:46 PM**

**Yuuki &amp; Bea**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Dark Hours (Two Shoot)**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki **__**&amp; Jae Sekundes**_

_**BettaReader**__** : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Modern Fantasy/ Supranatural/ Romance/ Angst (dikit)**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**-M **_

_**Cast**__** : **__**Member DBSK and Other friends**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: :**__**Semua Chara milik individu bersangkutan, cerita ini punya Yuuki &amp; Bea**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is a Yaoi Fan Fiction (Boys Love). **__**Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Terinspirasi dari Game Persona 3 Kesukaan Bea aka Jae Sekundes :p**_

_**Tambahan dari Vampire Knight yang jadi Fav Yuuki :D**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah satu bulan lamanya Jaejoong tinggal di kota Sunny yang memiliki menara kristal bernama Tartarus sebagai icon kota yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu. Jaejoong tidak lagi mempermasalahkan kepindahannya ke Sunny karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Jaejoong kini justru sangat penasaran dengan fenomena _dark hour_ yang ayahnya tengah selidiki. Entah kebetulan atau disengaja tetapi setiap kali ayahnya hampir menemukan titik terang mengenai _darkhour_ ayahnya selalu menemui jalan buntu dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong gemas serta jengkel. Jaejoong pernah mengutarakan keinginannya untuk membantu penyelidikan ayahnya namun ditolak keras oleh pria berkaca mata itu, katanya Jaejoong cukup belajar dengan benar di sekolah barunya.

Tidak!

Tidak lagi!

Jaejoong sudah muak pada rasa penasaran yang menggrogoti pikiran dan perasaannya mengenai _dark hour_ dan kejadian-kejadian aneh disekelilingnya. Dimulai dari makhluk hitam besar yang pernah ditemuinya –walaupun hanya dalam mimpi, kematian mendadak teman sekelasnya Meng Jia dan Lee Jeong Min, luka-luka yang terjadi pada Juliane Alferi, Lee Byun Hun, Kepindahan Tia Cuevas, Ahn Niel dan Lee Sung Jong yang nyaris bersamaan serta teror aneh yang menghantui Tartarus akhir-akhir ini yakni menghitamnya air kran di beberapa toilet yang menyerupai oli namun berbau amis khas karat seperti bau darah.

Diluar semua itu Jaejoong pun ingin menyaksikan fenomena_Dark hour_yang katanya menyebabkan langit menjadi berwarna hijau, bulan terlihat hijau, air berubah menjadi sewarna darah, bahkan kejadian yang katanya pula menimpa para manusia yang masih berada di luar rumah ketika _dark hour_ terjadi, para manusia itu akan secara otomatis berubah menjadi peti mati dan baru kembali normal setelah _dark hour_ terlewati. Jaejoong pun penasaran dengan mahkluk bernama _Shadow_ dan _Arcana_ yang mungkin saja mahkluk aneh yang dilihatnya –dalam mimpi adalah salah satu dari mahkluk aneh yang menjadi mitos kota Sunny.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Boo_?"

Jaejoong menoleh, tersenyum pada pemuda yang mengulurkan satu _cupicecreamvanilla_ padanya. Jung Yunho. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu Jaejoong memutuskan mengabaikan reaksi para penghuni Tartarus dengan menerima cinta Yunho. Dan sekarang mereka sedang menghabiskan hari minggu mereka di pinggir danau buatan yang berada dipusat kota Sunny.

"_Ani_..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menikmati hembusan semilir angin yang sejuk bercampur aroma polusi yang menguar diudara. Jaejoong ingin sekali bertanya mengenai fenomena_darkhour_ pada Yunho namun begitu teringat reaksi Yunho dulu ketika mereka membicarakan tentang _darkhour_, Jaejoong memilih mengurungkan niatnya, "Hanya berpikir sup ikan super pedas pasti nikmat sekali disantap pada saat cuaca seperti ini."

"Kau mau? Aku tahu kedai sup ikan yang enak."

"Tentu saja. Tapi setelah _icecream_ku habis."

**3 #3**

Nyaris pukul sembilan malam ketika Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong sampaike tempat parkir apartementnya, kedua remaja itu terlalu asyik bersafari makanan hingga lupa waktu. Mungkin jika ayah Jaejoong tidak mengingatkan putranya untuk pulang sebelum pukul 10 malam keduanya pasti masih berburu makanan direstoran-restoran terkenal di kota Sunny ini.

"Tidak mau mampir?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menunjukkan dering _handphone_nya yang berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. "Jessica benar-benar seperti Ibuku!" keluh Yunho. "Besok aku akan menjemputmu, kita berngkat sekolah bersama-sama."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong sebentar, menciumi kedua pipi dan kening putra Kim Hyun Joong itu seolah enggan berpisah dengannya, "Masuklah! Aku ingin memastikan kekasihku sampai rumah dengan selamat."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, melambaikan tangan sesaat sebelum berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mengawasinya.

"_Yah_ Kim Jaejoong, _Saranghae_!" teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya, seiring rona merah memenuhi wajah menawannya pemuda itu pun berlari kecil menjauhi Yunho. Rasanya Jaejoong tengah disergap rasa malu luar biasa sekarang.

Begitu melihat Jaejoong sudah menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya menuju lobi gedung _apartement_ dimana didalamnya terdapat lift yang akan membawanya menuju unit _apartement_nya, perlahan rahang Yunho mengeras seiring kelebatan dua bayangan yang melesat cepat menuju ke arahnya.

"Cih! Mereka tidak bisa membiarkanku bersenang-senang rupanya. Merepotkan!" keluhnya dengan sorot mata tajam penuh dendam dan kebencian.

**3 #3**

"_**Jaejoongie... Jaejoongie..." tangan pucat lagi dingin itu membelai sisi pipi sebelah kanan Jaejoong, membuat putra Kim Hyunjoong itu mengeluh gelisah dalam tidurnya. "Bangun Jaejoongie... Bangunlah sayangku! Agar aku bisa mencabik lehermu dan mendengar kau menjerit kesakitan, memohon ampun padaku! Ahahahahahhahahaha..."**_

Mutiara rusa betina Jaejoong terbelalak, tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dingin, bulu kuduknya meremang. Jaejoong memasang wajah waspada, diliriknya seisi kamarnya yang remang karena setiap kali tidur Jaejoong memang selalu mematikan lampunya. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamar itu kecuali dirinya sendiri! Setelah memastikan hal itu Jaejoong bergegas bangun dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Aneh! Mimpinya terasa sangat nyata, bahkan rasa dingin itu masih membekas pada sisi wajah kanannya, Jaejoong menyentuhnya takut-takut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" gumamnya. Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, duduk resah di atas kursi sambil memikirkan mimpi anehnya barusan. Bukan lagi mahluk hitam besar aneh bermata merah yang mendatanginya melainkan sosok perempuan berkulit pucat dengan kuku-kuku panjang dan runcingnya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Kalau Jaejoong masih duduk di bangku sekolah TK pasti dirinya meyakini kalau sosok yang baru saja menemuinya –lewat mimpi itu adalah sosok nenek sihir.

Ingin menghirup angin segar agar pikirannya yang kalut lagi kusut bisa sedikit rileks, Jaejoong berjalan menuju jendela kacanya, menyibakkan gorden dan membuka pengait jendelanya, merasakan angin dingin menerpa wajah serta tubuhnya ketika jendela yang tidak terlalu besar itu ia buka. Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menuju balkonnya, mengawasi hiruk pikuk suasana kota Sunny malam ini yang masih sangat ramai. Jaejoong melirik jam dinding kamarnya, 5 menit sebelum tengah malam.

"Padahal rasanya aku sudah tidur sangat lama." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong menjelajahi daerah sekitar _apartement_nya yang bisa ia jangkau dengan mata indahnya, sangat ramai oleh kios makan dan para pejalan kaki. "_Eoh_? Ayah? Bukankah ayah sudah pulang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa ketika melihat ayahnya berjalan dari tikungan sebelah kanan menuju gedung _apartement_ mereka. Jaejoong melihat ayahnya membawa sebuah amplop coklat besar dan sebuah bungkusan plastik berwarna biru. Bola mata kekasih Jung Yunho itu nyaris melompat keluar ketika melihat tiga sosok berwarna hitam dengan mata merah menyala mereka berjalan mengikuti ayahnya dari belakang, mngendap-endap seperti perampok yang hendak menyergap dan menghabisi korbannya.

"Tidak! Ayah! _Andwe_! Ayah!" disergap kepanikan luar biasa Jaejoong segera berlari melewati jendela kamarnya, menerobos keluar kamarnya dan bergegas keluar dari _apartement_nya. Terlalu panik hingga Jaejoong keluar tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Putra Kim Hyunjoong itu nyaris menangis ketika pintu lift tidak kunjung terbuka untuknya.

Jaejoong segera melesat masuk ke dalam lift, menekan tombol 1 dengan tangan gemetar. Kekasih Jung Yunho itu berdoa dalam hati agar ayahnya diberi keselamatan dan umur panjang. Jaejoong berharap apa yang tadi dilihatnya adalah manusia biasa yang secara kebetulan terlihat seperti bayangan hitam dimatanya, Jaejoong sungguh sangat berharap seperti itu. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, Jaejoong lemas. Seluruh persendiannya seolah-olah menjadi lunak hingga tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri lebih lama.

Begitu sampai di lantai satu –lobi _apartement_ sekaligus kantor _security_, Jaejoong berlari dengan tergesa hingga mengabaikan sapaan resepsionis dan satpam yang berpapasan dengannya. Jaejoong terus berlari keluar gedung _apartement_nya. Ketika sampai di halaman gedung apartemennya yang dihiasi pepohonan rindang dan bunga-bunga indah bila dilihat siang hari, Jaejoong mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Melihat kesekeliling sebelum berlari menuju jalan utama. Jaejoong menoleh ke kiri dimana bisa ia lihat ayahnya tengah berjalan santai sambil mendendangkan lagu yang disukainya. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak, wajahnya memucat ketika mutiara rusa betinanya menatap kelebatan bayangan hitam bermata merah menyala tepat berada di belakang ayahnya, Jaejoong menjerit histeris –walau suaranya tidak bisa keluar ketika melihat kilatan permukaan kapak besar itu mengayun ke arah leher ayahnya.

"_Tidak_! _Tuhan, aku mohon jangan! Kalau ini mimpi buruk tolong segera bangunkan aku. Kalau ini ilusi segera sadarkanlah aku, kalau ini kenyataan tolong bantulah ayahku_!" Teriak Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Whuuusssshhhh...

Jaejoong nyaris mati berdiri ketika mata kapak yang sangat tajam itu menyentuh permukaan kulit leher ayahnya, jantung Jaejoong berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik lamanya ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dirinya melihat ayahnya berubah menjadi sebuah peti mati yang berdiri beku di samping bayangan hitam besar itu. Jaejoong melirik langit yang memantulkan cahaya aneh. Bulan yang baru separuh muncul itu tidak menunjukkan warna kuning pucat tetapi hijau pekat seperti lumut. Bukan hanya bulan yang berwarna hijau pekat, langit dan awan pun berubah warna menjadi hijau. Nun jauh disana Jaejoong melihat Tartarus _Building High School_ terlihat seperti memedarkan sinar kehijauan yang sangat terang dan aneh, terlihat seperti rumah monster bagi Jaejoong.

Terlalu memperhatikan perubahan fenomena Sunny membuat Jaejoong tidak menyadari ada 3 sosok hitam yang berjalan menuju arahnya dari arah samping dan belakang, ke-3 sosok hitam itu memegang senjata berupa pedang panjang yang sangat tajam.

"_**Jaejoongie**_..."

Menoleh ke arah kanan Jaejoong terbelalak ketika sesosok hitam bermata merah menyala itu mengibaskan pedang yang dipegannya untuk menebas Jaejoong.

Tlang!

Sepersekian detik sebelum pedang tajam itu menggores permukaan dada Jaejoong, tubuh putra Kim Hyunjoong itu dilingkupi oleh kumpulan kristal berbentuk seperti tutup peti mati yang di atas permukaan luarnya terdapat lukisan malaikat memegang sebuah salib didadanya.

Jaejoong terkejut ketika salah satu teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku belum tahu siapa kau, Kim Jaejoong. Tetapi aku yakin kau bukanlah manusia biasa karena kau tidak berubah menjadi peti mati ketika _dark hour_ sedang terjadi." Lee Minji atau Minsoa itu mengusap lengan Jaejoong lembut.

Tlang! Tlang! Tlang!

Kini keempat sosok hitam bermata merah menyala itu berusaha menghancurkan tameng kristal berbentuk seperti kumpulan peti mati yang disatukan itu dengan cara menghantamkan senjata mereka ke atas permukaannya.

"Mereka berdua akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." ucap Minsoa.

"Me... Mereka?" tanya Jaejoong dengan perasaan tidak menentu, panik, takut, khawatir, cemas namun juga penasaran, "Siapa yang kau maksud? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang? Siapa makhluk-makhluk aneh itu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau ini apa?"

Minsoa hanya tersenyum hangat pada Jaejoong, "Tugasku untuk membunuh mereka, bukan menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya mereka padamu." jawabnya, "Dan aku harus segera membunuh mereka sebelum mereka membunuhmu dan orang-orang tidak bersalah lainnya."

"Tapi... eh? Kemana dia?" Jaejoong mengerjap-kerjapkan mata indahnya ketika tiba-tiba Minsoa lenyap dari hadapannya bersamaan dengan lenyapnya ke-4 sosok hitam besar mengerikan itu. Tetapi yang Jaejoong bingungkan, kenapa tameng kristal aneh yang memenjarakannya masih ada.

"_**Arrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh**_!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika mendengar lengkingan kesakitan yang berasal dari arah belakangnya, dengan ketakutan luar biasa dibalikkannya tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Di sana, sekitar seratus meter darinya bisa Jaejoong lihat sesosok mahluk hitam menyeramkan jatuh tergeletak di jalanan sedangkan 3 sisanya masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya mengelilingi Minsoa yang dengan bodohnya mengarahkan moncong sebuah pistol perak pada pelipis kanannya sendiri.

"Gadis bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Kau mau mati? Jangan lakukan! Lebih baik kau kabur dan mencari pertolongan!" teriak Jaejoong dengan suara nyaris serak.

Dor!

"Tidak!" jerit Jaejoong ketika mendengar suara letupan melengking itu. Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir membasahi mata dan wajahnya yang sudah sembab.

Beberapa saat setelah lengkingan moncong pistol itu terdengar, hening yang aneh membuat Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya disergap oleh rasa dingin tidak wajar, bulu kuduknya meremang hebat dan dirinya mengigil. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di atas aspal yang sangat dingin, matanya terasa berat dan lelah. Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya Jaejoong sempat melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai roh berwarna biru terang keluar dari tubuh Minsoa. Entah fenomena apa lagi kali ini, yang jelas kini Jaejoong berharap tidak pernah datang ke kota mengerikan bernama Sunny ini.

**3 #3**

_**Matahari nyaris tergelincir ke barat ketika Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan pelataran tempat parkir Tartarus Buliding High School menggunakan mobil sport mewahnya, bergabung dengan hingar-bingar keramaian jalan sore itu.**_

_**Bersama dengan berlalunya mobil yang Yunho dan Jaejoong tumpangi, muncul dua sosok bertudung hitam dengan mata merah menyalanya, "Manusia biasa itu harus dilenyapkan!"rambut golden brownnya yang ikal lagi panjang itu melambai-lambai akibat tertiup oleh angin, tudung yang menutupi kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya itu pun tersingkap, memperlihatkan wajah cantik Jung Jessica.**_

"_**Kim Jaejoong... sayang sekali. Padahal aku menyukainya." Lidah yang basah lagi lunak itu menjilat permukaan belati yang berlumuran darah. "Benar-benar sangat disayangkan... Aku membayangkan darahnya pasti sangat manis dan harum."Melanie mengendus aroma yang tersisa diudara sekitarnya.**_

_**3 #3**_

"_**Kita harus segera menemukan Priestess sang Archana Death untuk melenyapkan para hama itu dari sini. Bukan hal yang mudah namun kita harus tetap berusaha sampai Queen Persona bangkit dari tidur panjangnya."ucap Yoochun ketika melihat mobil yang Yunho dan Jaejoong tumpangi lewat di depannya**_

_**Junsu tersenyum. "Akan kita lakukan, sayang! Akan kita lakukan..."**_

_**Kedua orang yang sedang berada di halte bus itu bergandengan tangan erat seolah-olah itu adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk melakukannya...**_

**3 #3**

"Ya, badannya panas sekali. Sepertinya dia demam. Mungkin masuk angin karena jendela kamarnya terbuka sejak semalam. Ya... ya... Maaf karena menyusahkan anda. Ya. Terima kasih." Hyunjoong mematikan telponnya. Baru saja pria berkaca mata itu menelpon wali kelas putranya karena hari ini Jaejoong tidak bisa berangkat sekolah akibat badannya yang sedang demam tinggi.

"_Ahjushi_ tidak berangkat kerja?" tanya Junsu yang kebetulan datang menengok putranya. Sebenarnya Junsu awalnya datang untuk menanyakan tugas kelompoknya dengan Jaejoong sekaligus mengajak Jaejoong berangkat sekolah bersama tetapiketika tahu bahwa Jaejoong sedang sakit Junsu mengubah niat kedatangannya.

"Tidak ada yang menjaga Jaejoong jadi _Ahjushi_ akan bekerja di rumah saja." jawab Hyunjoong. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak berangkat sekolah, hm?"

"Karena KBM (Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar) hanya akan dilakukan pada jam pertama sebelum para guru rapat sehingga aku tidak perlu berangkat sekolah, _Ahjushi_. Jam pertama adalah olah raga dan orang tuaku sudah mendapatkan ijin khusus agar aku tidak perlu ikut pelajaran olah raga." ucapnya.

"Ah... _jeongmal_?"

"Silahkan _Ahjushi_ bekerja. Aku akan menjaga Jaejoongie sementara waktu."

"_Arraso_. Kalau butuh sesuatu _Ahjushi_ ada di ruang kerja di samping kamar Joongie, _ne_."

"_Ne_..." Junsu tersenyum, senyum yang hanya melekat pada wajah manisnya sampai pintu kamar Jaejoong tertutup rapat. Junsu menunjukkan wajah dinginnya, dijulurkannya tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala, kening, membelai wajah dan menyentuh dada sebelah kiri teman sekelasnya itu. Junsu seperti meneliti sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ditelitinya, "Sepertinya mereka belum menyadari siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau diserang dan diincar hanya karena kau menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho. Kasihan sekali kau... tapi akan ku pastikan kau akan bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri seandainya mereka coba menyerangmu lagi."

**3 #3**

Plak!

Tanpa segan tangan kokoh itu menghantam permukaan wajah Jessica, meninggalkan memar dan noda keunguan disana.

"Kau berniat mencelakai Jaejoongku?!" suara itu terdengar menggelegar dan murka, suara Jung Yunho.

"Yunho..." Siwon, pria paruh baya yang memakai setelan jas mahalnya itu mengingatkan putranya untuk mengendalikan diri, "Jessica hanya menghawatirkanmu karena kau terlalu dekat dengan manusia itu."

"Diam kau!" bentak Yunho, "Kalian akan mati bila sekali lagi mendekati Jaejoongku!" ancamnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dengan murka.

"Tidak boleh dibiarkan! Anak manusia itu harus dilenyapkan agar hati Yunho tidak lagi bimbang." ucap Kibum.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Bumie." sahut pria yang menduduki kursi kepala sekolah, Tan Hankyung.

"Sayang sekali... padahal aku sangat menyukai Jaejoongie... Benar-benar disayangkan." keluh Heechul.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti Melanie, _Ahjumma_! Kau bisa mati sepertinya!" ucap Jessica.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah anak ingusan itu!" Heechul menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang tajam.

**3 #3**

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan-lahan ketika rasa lelah dan pening (sakit kepala teramat sangat) itu menderanya, memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak ketika sekali lagi otaknya memutar kejadian yang semalam dialaminya.

"_ANDWE_! AYAH!" jerit Jaejoong tiba-tiba, putra Kim Hyunjoong itu segera meloncat dari tempat tidurnya, dengan panik dan penuh ketakutan berlari menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Jaejoongie."

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku, dengan kaku ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah samping. Di sana, di depan pintu kamar mandinya dilihatnya Junsu yang merupakan teman sekelasnya tengah menenteng (menjinjing) baskom kecil berisi air dan handuk kecil yang basah.

"Sepertinya kau masih demam, istirahatlah lagi." pinta Junsu yang berjalan menuju ranjang Jaejoong, "Ayahmu sedang membuat laporan di ruang kerjanya sekarang. Semua baik-baik saja, jadi tenanglah!"

"Kau... Kenapa kau bisa berada di kamarku?" tanya Jaejoong penuh curiga.

"Eh? Aku menggantikan tugas ayahmu untuk menjagamu. Ayo berbaring lagi agar aku bisa mengkompres keningmu, kau sedang demam kan?"

Jaejoong memegang erat-erat gagang pintu kamarnya, mata indahnya menatap angkuh dan sinis pada Junsu. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa curiga pada Junsu mengingat selama di kelas mereka tidak begitu dekat.

"_Handphone_mu berdering dari tadi, sepertinya Jung Yunho sedikit panik karena kau tidak kunjung menjawab telponnya."

Mata Jaejoong menyipit mentap Junsu namun tetap berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dimana _handphone_nya tergeletak di sana. Benar saja, ada 20 panggilan tidak terjawab pada LCD _handphone_ berwarna hitam itu serta 15 pesan tidak terbaca yang kesemuanya berasal dari nomor Yunho.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Jung Yunho baik-baik saja." komentar Junsu.

Tanpa memedulikan omongan Junsu, Jaejoong segera mengetik pesan untuk Yunho, "_**Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit demam. Jangan khawatir.**_" dan langsung mengirimnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa berada di kamarku sepagi ini? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mau apa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecurigaan dari setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Junsu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat wajah penuh curiga yang Jaejoong perlihatkan padanya, "Aku di sini untuk menjagamu." jawabnya, "Yah, setidaknya sebelum kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Sepasang kelopak mata Jaejoong menyipit, "Aku tidak perlu dijaga! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Benarkah?" Junsu tersenyum meremehkan, "Bagaimana jadinya semalam bila Minsoa tidak datang membantumu?"

Jaejoong membeku, wajahnya memucat, keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggung dan wajahnya begitu ingatannya memutar kembali kejadian –seperti mimpi yang semalam menimpanya. Bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang. Jaejoong ingat betul seberapa tajam kapak itu, begaimana betuk tapeng aneh yang menyerupai tutup peti mati itu dan bagaimana Minsoa menembakkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri. Kaki Jaejoong lemas dibuatnya hingga remaja bermata indah itu jatuh terduduk di samping kursi meja belajarnya.

"Aa... apa yang terjadi pada... pada Minsoa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan terbata, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Yang terjadi pada Minsoa?" tanya Junsu balik yang diangguki oleh Jaejoong, "Tentu saja nasibnya sama seperti Jia, Tia dan Jeongmin."

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu sama seperti Jia, Tia dan Jeongmin? Bukankah..."

"Tia bukannya pindah, Tia meninggal dengan sebab yang sama dengan yang terjadi pada Jia dan Jeongmin. Mereka tidak ditusuk perampok tapi dibunuh oleh para _Archana_ brengsek itu! Para hama yang harus dibasmi sesegera mungkin!"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah payah."_A... Ar... Arcana_?"

"Ya. _Arcana_. Mereka benar-benar ada. Jumlah mereka ada 12." Junsu memberitahu.

Jaejoong terdiam, teringat lagi kejadian yang dianggapnya mimpi dimana dirinya melihat 12 bayangan hitam berdiri dengan angkuhnya di atas atap gedung perkantoran tidak jauh dari gedung apartemennya.

"Mereka pernah secara tidak sengaja terlihat olehmu, bukan?"

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar, dengan kemetaran digenggamnya kaki kursi belajarnya sebagai pegangan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut!" ucap Junsu saat melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

"Tidak perelu takut katamu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana mahluk aneh itu menatapku dengan mata merah menyeramkannya! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana mahluk aneh itu nyaris menebasku dengan kapak besarnya itu!" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara meninggi dan histeris.

"Pelankan suaramu kalau kau tidak ingin ayahmu panik mendengar kau menjerit-jerit seperti ini!" Junsu mengingatkan. "Nama mahluk itu adalah _Arcana_."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Junsu berjalan ke arah Jaejoong perlahan, berjongkok di depan putra Kim Hyunjoong yang sepertinya benar-benar ketakutan itu, dijulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap bahu Jaejoong perlahan, "Kau tidak bisa selamanya lari dari kenyataan Kim Jaejoong! Semakin lama kau lari akan semakin banyak penduduk tidak bersalah mati oleh ulah para _Shadow_ yang menjadi peliharaan _Arcana_-_arcana_ brengsk itu! Kau harus melawan mereka karena kau adalah _Queen_ Persona kami!" Junsu meraih dagu Jaejoong, menarik paksa wajah Jaejoong agar pandangan mereka bisa bertemu.

Disergap rasa takut yang tiba-tiba merayapinya, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Jaejoong sudah pernah membaca nama _Arcana_ dan _Shadow_pada situs resmi pemerintah dan laporan peyelidikan yang ayahnya susun. Tetapi _Queen_ Persona? Jaejoong baru mendengar soal itu.

Junsu tersenyum, "Kau pasti bingung. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!"

"Kau harus mau!" ucap Junsu, matanya menajam sebelum kembali tersenyum. "_Shadow_ adalah monster yang lahir dari kumpulan pikiran dan perasaan negatif yang dimiliki oleh manusia, _Shadow_ biasanya menyerang dan membunuh manusia dengan cara menyerap pikiran dan perasaan jahat serta benci yang dimiliki oleh manusia, bahkan yang lebih buruk _Shadow_ bisa merubah manusia berhati lemah untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka._Shadow_ dikendalikan oleh _Arcana_ yang mana para _Arcana_ yang terdiri dari 12 orang itu mengendalikan _Shadow_ seperti mengendalikan anjing peliharaan mereka._Arcana_ sendiri terdiri dari 12 orang. _Emperor_, _Empress_, _Priestess_, _Hermit_, _Hierophant_, _Fortune_, _Strenght_, _Chariot_, _Magician_, _HangedMan_, _Lovers_ dan _Justice_. _Arcana_ terkuat adalah _Priestess_ sang pemimpin yang juga berjuluk _ArcanaDeath_ yang hanya muncul ketika bulan penuh."

Jaejoong mengigil, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa dingin, pikirannya gelap seolah-olah masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah dimana 12 pasang mata yang menyala merah itu menatap bengis padanya.

"Aku pun tidak tahu seperti apa rupa mereka karena aku belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan ke-12 _Arcana_ itu. Aku hanya pernah bertempur dengan _Strenght_ dan _Lovers_ saja. Namun yang ku tahu, Jia, Tia, Minsoa dan Jeongmin berhasil membunuh _Fortune_, _HangedMan_, _Chariot_, _Magician_ dan _Justice_. Masih tersisa 7 orang _Arcana_ lagi. Dan _Persona_ hanya tinggal 2 orang saja."

"Dua?"

"Aku dan Yoochun."

"Park Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu mengangguk pelan, "Kami tidak tahu wujud para _Arcana_ di siang hari sehingga tidak bisa menyerang mereka, lagi pula mereka hanya muncul ketika _DarkHours_ terjadi."

"Bagaimana cara menghentikan _darkhours_?"

"Dengan membunuh semua _Arcana_. Kalau para _Arcana_ itu mati tidak akan ada lagi _Shadow_ di sini, dengan begitu _Dark hours_ akan terhenti dengan sendirinya."

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu? Kenapa harus kota ini?"

"Karena dalam kitab kuno suka asli yang mendiami kota Sunny, kota ini adalah pintu gerbang menuju neraka sehingga sejak dulu banyak bermunculan monster dan mahluk jahat di sini. Pintu itu bisa disegel, namun penyegelannya butuh pengorbanan dari_Queen_ Persona. Nyawa _Queen_ Persona sendiri."

"Kenapa ayahku sepertinya tidak mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin?"

"Karena ayahmu sudah berubah menjadi peti mati. Perubahan itu merupakan tameng untuk manusia biasa sepertinya yang berfungsi melindungi manusia dari para _shadow_ dan _Arcana_, efek sampingnya siapapun yang berubah menjadi peti mati tidak akan bisa mengingat apa yang sudah menimpanya selama _darkhours_ terjadi. Itu adalah fenomena yang terjadi atas pengorbanan _QueenPersona_ terdahulu untuk melindungi penduduk kota Sunny."

Jaejoong merinding mendengarnya.

Brak!

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka dari luar akibat dobrakan, "Maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian tentang para hama itu. Tapi kalian harus makan." ucaap remaja berpipi _chuby_ seusia Jaejoong dan Junsu yang membawa baki bersisi semangkuk bubur, 2 cup ramen dan 3 gelas jus melon itu berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar Jaejoong tanpa dipersilahkan, meletakkan baki yang dibawanya ke atas meja belajar Jaejoong. "Ayahmu pergi begitu mendapat panggilan dari Kepala Kepolisian, katanya ada urusan mendesak tentang penyelidikan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Karena itu aku yang mengantar makan siang terlambat kalian berdua."

"Makan siang?" Junsu dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan sebelum keduanya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung pada tembok kamar Jaejoong, nyaris pukul 3 siang.

"Kalian terlalu asyik bicara." ucap Yoochun. "Dan Jaejoong, ayahmu berpesan agar kau meminum _paracetamol_mu."

"Kenapa ayahku menjadi peti mati?" tanya Jaejoong yang teringat pada kejadian dimana tubuh ayahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi peti mati yang dingin. Jaejoong ingin menyangkal semua itu tapi kenyataannya matanya melihat kejadian itu secara nyata. "Dan apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan?"

"Ayahmu menjadi peti mati karena memang harus seperti itu. _QueenPersona_ terdahulu mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi penduduk kota ini dengan kutukan. _QueenPersona_ mengutuk siapa saja yang berada di luar rumah selama _dark hour_ terjadi akan berubah menjadi peti mati. Kedengarannya memang mengerikan namun selama berubah menjadi peti mati, manusia-manusia itu akan terindungi dari serangan _Shadow_ maupun _Arcana_ sendiri. Bukankah Junsu baru saja menjelaskannya padamu?" Yoochun bertanya karena sepertinya Jaejoong tidak sadar sudah mengulang pertanyaan yang hampir sama denga pertanyaan sebelumnya. "Dan apa yang terjadi selama kau pingsan? Tentu saja pertaruangan Minsoa dengan para _Arcana_ yang mengeroyokmu. Mereka sepertinya sengaja memancingmu keluar untuk menghabisimu. Sialnya kekuatan _persona_ dalam tubuhmu belum bangkit juga!"

"Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong, putra Kim Hyunjoong, siswa baru di Tartarus _High School_. Aku bukanlah _QueenPersona_ seperti yang Junsu dan kau katakan! Jangan mengada-ada!"

Yoochun berdecak kesal, "Benar. Dia memang sangat keras kepala!" gerutunya sambil menatap Junsu.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan." sahut Junsu.

Yoochun berjalan ke arah meja nakas Jaejoong yang berada di samping ranjangnya, membuka laci paling atas meja bercat coklat mengkilat itu dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Sejak kapan benda tajam itu ada di kamarku?!" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata terbelalak ketika melihat Yoochun mengeluarkan sebuah belati perak dari laci meja nakasnya.

"Sejak pertama kali kau menempati kamar ini tentu saja." sahut Junsu.

"Ini adalah _BloodyDagger_." ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum bahagia pada Jaejoong, "Senjata yang hanya mampu dikendalikan oleh _QueenPersona_. Senjata ini mempunyai nyawa sendiri. Darah para _Arcana_ dan _Shadow_ adalah makanan yang sangat disukainya. _BloodyDagger_ ini bisa berubah menjadi pedang hebat, tameng yang kuat dan pistol untuk memanggil roh _Persona_ dalam dirimu."

"Memanggil roh _Persona_?" gumam Jaejoong yang teringat pada apa yang Minsoa lakukan semalam ketika gadis itu mengarahkan moncong pistolnya sendiri pada pelipisnya, "Apakah roh itu berwarna biru terang?"

"Ya. Sewarna langit!" Junsu mengangguk. "Istirahatlah Jaejoongie! Kami akan menjagamu hari ini."

"... dan nanti malam kami akan melatihmu sampai roh _QueenPersona_ yang bersemayam dalam dirimu bangun dari tidur panjangnya." tambah Yoochun.

"Tunggu! Aku masih tidak mengerti pada apa yang kalian katakan!" Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dan Junsu bergantian, "Dan kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam masalah ini?!"

"Karena kau adalah kunci untuk mengakhiri kutukan menyedihkan ini!" Yoochun melempar belati perak berukir seperti sulur berduri yang memiliki bunga tengkorak manusia itu pada Jaejoong yang ditangkap baik oleh remaja bermata indah itu. Andai ukiran yang berada di atas permukaan belati itu adalah ukiran bunga mawar pasti belati itu terlihat sangat indah, namun sayang dimata Jaejoong belati itu mengingatkannya pada kuburan yang menyeramkan. "Sekarang istirahatlah!"

**3 #3**

"Kau sudah makan? Sudah minum obat?" tanya Yunho yang malam ini sengaja datang menjenguk Jaejoong walaupun _namja_ bermata setajam musang itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa mau masuk ke rumah Jaejoong, "Aku ada urusan mendesak sekali jadi tidak bisa menemanimu. Maafkan aku." sesalnya.

"_Gwaechana_. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya.

Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong pelan, "Aku harus bergegas. Kalau ada apa-apa segera kabari aku ya." diciumnya kening Jaejoong cukup lama sebelum berjalan pergi ke arah kanan tempat lift berada. Jaejoong mengawasi kepergian _namja chingu_nya dalam diam.

"Dia cukup romantis rupanya." gumam Junsu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang tubuh Jaejoong. "Dia bahkan membawakanmu kue yang aromanya sangat lezat."

Jaejoong melirik malas Junsu, "Kau seperti kucing!"

"Aku suka kue. Aku tidak akan menolak kalau kau membagikan kue lezat itu padaku."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Tenang saja! Kau pasti akan mendapatkan bagian kue ini juga."

"Woah! Menyenangkan sekali. Aku cinta padamu Jaejoongie!" girang Junsu.

**3 #3**

Menjelang tengah malam Jaejoong menatap bulan yang nyaris sempurna menghiasi langit yang sangat muram. Dengan perasaan kalut dirapikannya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh ayahnya yang sedang terlelap, dipandanginya sosok yang sudah membesarkan dan mendidiknya sejak kedua orang tuanya bercerai itu dengan tatapan lembut dan sayang. Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa mencium kening ayahnya, "Joongie sayang Ayah. _Mianhae_ kalau selama ini Joongie bandel. Mulai sekarang Joongie akan melindungi Ayah!" bisiknya pelan.

"3 menit sebelum tengah malam." Yoochun yang berdiri menunggu di mulut pintu kamar Kim Hyunjoong bersama Junsu mengingatkan.

Jaejoong menatap kesal Yoochun namun tetap berjalan perlahan menuju teman sekelasnya itu. Sesekali Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, memastikan ayahnya masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Mungkin kau akan sedikit canggung dan kaku Jaejoongie, tapi _BloodyDagger_ akan membantumu." Junsu mengusap bahu Jaejoong perlahan, "Malam ini kita akan berburu. Kalau beruntung kita akan bertemu _Priestess_ mengingat malam ini bulan akan penuh."

Sekujur bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang ketika mendengar celotehan Junsu itu, badannya mulai dingin ketika Yoochun menarik lengannya, menyeretnya keluar dari zona aman, rumahnya.

**3 #3**

Jaejoong duduk gelisah pada salah satu kursi taman yang berada di taman kota dekat rumahnya. Suasananya sangat sepi dengan penerangan yang minim, angin yang berhembus cukup kencang membuat kerisik (bunyi) dedaunan yang bergesekan. Jaejoong sedikit menggigil karena tidak memakai baju hangat, hanya sebuah kaus lengan panjang garis-garis yang membungkus tubuhnya serta celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Sepasang mata indahnya melirik waspada kesana-kemari, jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat-erat gagang belati peraknya.

"Ah..." Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika merasakan denyut jantung yang sangat lemah berasal dari belati yang digenggamnya. Bersamaan dengan hal itu Jaejoong mendengar suara samar dari arah pintu masuk taman.

Tuk... tuk... tuk...

Seperti suara benturan hak sepatu dengan bebatuan yang ditata sedemikian rupa mengelilingi taman hingga menjadi jalan setapak yang indah. Jaejoong menatap waspada ke arah sumber suara itu berasal, cengkeramannya pada belati peraknya semakin menguat, sekuat semburan ketakutan yang meledakan dadanya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat seolah-olah sedang berlari mengejar kereta ekspress.

Muncul juga!

Tapi...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini? Sendirian seperti menunggu kematian menjemputmu. Atau kau sengaja menyerahkan dirimu sendiri untuk dimangsa?" gadis berambut _goldenbrown_ itu jelas menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sinis dan benci.

Menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan cara menarik napas panjang. Jaejoong berujar, "Rumahku dekat sini, aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar karena pikiranku sedang kalut. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa yang dilakukan seorang perempuan sepertimu di tempat sepi seperti ini?"

Gadis itu menyeringai sebelum berjalan perlahan kemudian melesat ke hadapan Jaejoong dengan sangat cepat. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang tajam lagi runcing itu menggores permukaan kulit Jaejoong, tidak melukainya hanya membuat permukaan kulit seindah pualam itu sedikit memerah.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin sekali mematahkan lehermu! Kau manusia menjijikkan yang sudah membuat Yunho kehilangan otak! Kau harus mati!"

"Arkh!" Jaejoong memekik ketika Jessica mencekiknya kuat-kuat. Matanya terbelalak ketika secara perlahan-lahan tangan Jessica menghitam diikuti sekujur tubuhnya, wajahnya seperti tertutup topeng berwarna metal menyerupai tengkorak, matanya merah menyala dan rambutnya yang kusut sedikit ikal itu menari-nari tertiup angin. Jaejoong nyaris pingsan melihat kengerian yang terpampang didepan matanya secara langsung itu.

"Akan ku bunuh kau perlahan-lahan, manusia menjijikkan!" Jessica menghentakkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga punggung _namjachingu_ Jung Yunho itu membentur batang pohon.

Jaejoong mengeluh sakit. "Untung aku tidak punya _yeojachingu_." gumamnya sebelum meringis karena nyeri yang menghujam punggungnya.

Tuk... tuk... tuk...

Jessica berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, menarik pedang panjangnya dengan sangat cepat. Entah darimana pedang itu berasal, Jaejoong sendiri pun tidak mengetahuinya. "Kau pantas mati!"

Jaejoong meringkuk ngeri melihat kilatan pedang bermata dua yang hendak menebasnya, terbelalak ketika melihat tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Jessica yang menghitam itu dililit oleh sulur yang menyerupai batang mawar namun berwarna perak. Sulur itu melilit dan membebat lengan Jessica, tubuh, pinggang hingga kakinya membuat gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Duri-durinya yang tajam menusuk dan menembus kulit Jessica membuat teman sekelas Jaejoong itu menjerit kesakitan. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak ketika menyadari duri-duri sulur berwarna perak itu menghisap darah Jessica. Jaejoong kembali teringat perkataan Yoochun tadi siang.

"_**... Senjata ini mempunyai nyawa sendiri. Darah para Arcana dan Shadow adalah makanan yang sangat disukainya..."**_

Perlahan-lahan tubuh hitam Jessica menjadi kusut seperti kaktus yang kering kekurangan air sebelum perlahan-lahan mati. Itulah yang terjadi pada Jessica. Tubuhnya mengecil hingga hanya tulang yang tersisa sebelum Sulur berduri itu melilitnya semakin kuat dan menghancurkannya tidak bersisa.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeritan itu menggaung seiring lenyapnya sosok Jessica.

Tlak!

Sebuah topeng metal jatuh, di atas permukaannya tertulis tulisan _Lovers_ sebelum akhirnya retak dan hancur menjadi debu putih yang halus diterbangkan oleh angin.

Jaejoong tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sulur yang membuat Jessica menemui kematiannya itu menyusut dan berubah kembali menjadi belati miliknya. Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari kapan belati itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

"A... apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong linglung. Tubuhnya masih bergetar karena ketakutan yang menyergapnya. Kalau ini adalah mimpi buruk, Jaejoong ingin segera bangun agar tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi. Kalau ini kenyataan, Jaejoong berharap dirinya bisa kabur ke tempat jauh agar tidak perlu mengingat lagi kejadian mengerikan seperti ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Ah!" Jaejoong terlonjak ketika sosok jangkung itu melompat turun dari dahan pohon di depan sana hingga berada beberapa meter di depannya. Matanya yang merah menyala, mengingatkan Jaejoong pada sosok bayangan hitam yang memegang kapak kemarin malam dan ketika dirinya bermimpi tentang 12 bayangan hitam beberapa minggu yang lalu –yang sepertinya bukan mimpi. "Shi... Shim Changmin?" gagap Jaejoong.

"_Strenght_!" gumam Changmin, "Kau bukan manusia biasa. Kau bahkan memiliki benda berbahaya itu!" Mata pemuda jangkung itu menatap sengit _BloodyDagger_ yang tergeletak di samping Jaejoong.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong merasakan denyut jantung lemah yang berasal dari _BloodyDagger_.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Changmin.

"Kim Jaejoong?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Siapa Kau?!" Bentak Changmin hingga angin kencang berhembus kuat untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Urat kemarahan tampak jelas pada wajah kekanakannya.

"Siapa aku? Tentu saja aku Kim Jaejoong! Memangnya aku siapa kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong, hah?" Jaejoong yang kesal tanpa sadar membentak Changmin juga.

Changmin baru berjalan 3 langkah ketika sebuah anak panah yang memedarkan cahaya biru terang menembus dada kirinya, membuat darah berwarna hitam kehijauan memuncrat dari lukanya, mengalir hingga menetes di atas permukaan batu jalan setapak taman.

Mata merah Changmin memicing, menatap geram pada sosok yang dengan angkuhnya menatapnya dari atas pohon disamping Jaejoong. "Dasar tikus got!" maki Changmin.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, bocah!" Junsu melesat, menubruk Changmin sebelum lesatan bayangan perak Junsu dan bayangan hitam Changmin menjauhi taman.

Jaejoong yang kebingungan hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha meredam ketakutannya agar tidak menangis. Jaejoong masih belum sepenuhnya paham apa yang terjadi namun ketakutan itu nyata mengintainya. Dengan pikiran kalut dan pinggang yang terasa...

"Eh? Tidak sakit lagi?" diusapnya pinggang dan punggungnya yang sebelumnya berbenturan dengan batang pohon. Jaejoong tidak merasa sakit ataupun nyeri. Dengan perlahan memungut _BloodyDagger_ dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar taman. Jaejoong tidak peduli lagi. Dirinya ingin pulang ke rumah dan mengadu pada ayahnya tentang keanehan yang menimpanya semenjak mereka pindah ke kota Sunny.

**3 #3**

Jaejoong berjalan lesu sepanjang jalan utama menuju gedung apartemennya. Sesekali menatap betapa indahnya fenomena _dark hours_ seandainya tidak diiringi kehadiran para _Arcana_ dan _Shadow_. Jaejoong berhenti di depan pintu gerbang gedung apartementnya, dilihatnya seseorang sedang bersandar di tembok pintu gerbang dan seorang lagi yang berjalan mendekat dari arah dalam halaman gedung.

"Jaejoongie..." dengan langkah ringan seperti melompat-lompat kegirangan, sosok yang tadinya berjalan dari arah dalam halaman gedung itu menghampiri Jaejoong, hendak memeluknya.

Entah perasaan apa yang menyergapnya tetapi Jaejoong memilih mundur ketika sosok itu mendekat. Ada perasaan takut yang memaksanya untuk waspada dan berhati-hati pada sosok itu walaupun Jaejoong cukup mengenal baik sosok yang kini berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Anak nakal! Apa yang kau lakukan diluar rumah pada jam seperti ini, huh? Apa ayahmu tahu kelakuanmu ini, Kim Jaejoongie?"

"_Seo_... _Seosengnim_?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, meningkatkan kewaspadaannya walaupun bulu kuduknya sudah meremang sejak tadi. "Apa yang _seosengnim_ lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Tentu saja berpatroli!" senyuman manis namun terlihat menakutkan dimata Jaejoong. "Aku akan... MENGHUKUM ANAK NAKAL SEPERTIMU!"

Jaejoong membatu mendengar lengkingan suara sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus wali kelasnya itu. Suara lengkingan itu sangat menyakitkan hingga telinga Jaejoong berdengung-dengung karenanya.

"Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang istimewa darimu, Jaejoongie. Tapi _Lovers_ yang kau kenal sebagai Jessica itu mengirimkan pesan padaku sebelum dia mati bahwa kau sangat berbahaya dan harus disingkirkan!" Dalam sekejab mata indah Heechul yang semula berwarna coklat terang berubah menjadi merah menyala. Di tangan kanannya sudah 'tertawa' dengan angkuhnya sebuah sabit besar yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran, ukurannya kira-kira sebesar ban truk tronton. Jaejoong nyaris pingsan melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, Tuhan? Kenapa hari ini Kau hadapkan aku pada makhluk-makhluk yang mengerikan begini?" keluh Jaejoong dalam hati, mata indah serupa mutiara rusa betina itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Nah, Jaejoongie... karena kau adalah salah satu dari murid favoriteku, katakan apa pesan terakhirmu sebelum aku menidurkanmu untuk selamanya!"

"_Seosengnim_..." panggil Jaejoong.

"Ya?"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah payah. biasanya dirinya akan terpesona bila wali kelasnya ini tersenyum tetapi kali ini Jaejoong justru merasakan kengerian luar biasa yang membuatnya susah untuk menggerakkan kakinya untuk sekedar berlari maupun bersembunyi.

"_Seosengnim_ juga _Arcana_?" tanya Jaejoong yang hanya diberi kedipan mata oleh Heechul, "Nama _Seosengnim_ sebagai _Arcana_?"

"_Hierophant_!"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham, "Satu lagi pertanyaanku, _Seosengnim_." Jaejoong menatap nanar malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menyeringai padanya itu, "Yunho... Apakah dia juga _Arcana_?"

"Yunho? Ahahahahahahaha... Dia yang terkuat diantar kami."

Kaki Jaejoong melemas mendengarnya. Dengan putus asa mempertahankan tenaganya agar tetap berdiri tegak walaupun dirinya nyaris pingsan, "Kalau aku memang salah satu dari _persona_, siapapun bantu aku mengahdapi dua makhluk mengerikan ini!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Denyut lemah itu kembali Jaejoong rasakan dari belati peraknya. Seolah digerakan oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata, Jaejoong menikamkan belati peraknya itu pada perutnya sendiri.

"Uhuk!" Jaejoong memutahkan darah segar dan jatuh terduduk dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Napasnya tersendat. Walau samar Jaejoong bisa melihat sosok tinggi besar transparan berwarna biru terang memegang pedang panjang di tangan kanannya dan tameng di tangan kirinya. Rambut biru keperakannya terurai panjang sampai melewati pinggangnya, jubahnya berkibar-kibar seirama angin yang berhembus kencang.

Tlang! Tlang!

Suara pedang yang beradu dengan jelas masih Jaejoong dengarkan walaupun matanya sudah mulai meredup. Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Jaejoong sempat mendengar pekikan wali kelasnya serta sosok kepala sekolahnya yang memakai topeng aneh yang hanya menutupi bagian kiri wajahnya saja tengah dililit oleh sulur berduri sama seperti yang menimpa Jessica beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Lantas gelap mendepak putra Kim Hyunjoong itu dalam mimpi anehnya.

**3 #3**

"Entah terlalu berani atau terlalu bodoh. Kenapa dia menikam dirinya sendiri? Kenapa tidak mengubah _BloodyDagger_ menjadi pistol sebelum memanggil roh _persona_nya?" gerutu Yoochun yang harus menggendong tubuh lemas Jaejoong sepanjang lorong menuju _apartement_ pemuda yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Dia belum tahu cara menggunakannya, Chunie. Lagi pula mengalahkan _Lovers_, _Hierophant_ dan _Hermit_ sendirian itu sangat luar biasa. Kita sendiri susah melumpuhkan mereka." ucap Junsu. "Aku berharap lukanya segera menutup sebelum pagi nanti agar Hyunjoong _ahjushi_ tidak panik melihat anaknya terluka seperti ini."

"Aku lelah..." keluh Yoochun.

"Kita bisa tidur bersama Joongie di kamarnya."

"Setuju."

**3 #3**

"Eh? Benarkah itu? Ya, baiklah. Terima kasih." dengan wajah keruhnya Hyunjoong menutup telponnya.

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang menyantap makan paginya bersama Junsu dan Yoochun yang beralibi menginap karena ketiduran semalam.

"Sekolah kalian diliburkan untuk beberapa saat karena ada masalah dengan sambungan gas yang bocor bisa membhayakan siswa dan para guru."

Jaejoong mencengkeram gagang sendoknya kuat-kuat, ketika ingatan buramnya dini hari tadi kembali menjumpainya, "Sampai berapa lama?"

"Mungkin 1 atau dua minggu. Tapi kalian tetap mendapatkan tugas rumah yang harus kalian selesaikan! Materi tugasnya sudah dikirim ke email kalian pagi ini jadi kalian harus mengeceknya setelah sarapan. Mengerti?"

"_Ne Ahjushi_!" sahut Junsu girang.

Yoochun dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Joongie, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Jung Yunho menelponmu dan menanyakan keadaanmu." ucap Hyunjoong. "Ada baiknya kau telpon balik dia."

"_Ne_. Akan ku telpon dia nanti seusai sarapan, Ayah." jawab Jaejoong.

"Makanlah yang banyak! Lihat betapa tirusnya pipimu sekarang. Ibumu bisa mengamuk kalau melihatmu kurus begini." keluh Hyunjoong.

"_Ne_... Aku sayang Ayah. Hati-hati di jalan." Jaejoong tersenyum kecut pada ayahnya.

"Dasar anak ini! Mengusir ayahnya sendiri. Ck..." gerutu Hyunjoong yang dengan cekatan meraih tas kerjanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ke-3 remaja yang sedang sarapan itu sendirian di dapur rumahnya.

"Wajahmu sedikit keruh." komentar Yoochun, "Ada hubungannya dengan semalam?"

Dengan malas Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang sendok sup digunakannya untuk meraba perutnya yang seingatnya semalam terluka akibat tusukan _BloodyDagger_, kini luka itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Katakan!" perintah Yoochun.

Jaejoong berusaha menarik senyumnya, kenyataan soal Yunho adalah sang _Priestess_ cukup dirinya sendiri yang tahu. "Aku hanya sedikit syock karena ternyata Kepala Sekolah dan Wali Kelasku adalah _Archana_." dustanya. "Bahkan Shim Changmin?"

"Kau harus tahu Jaejoongie, walaupun seandainya saudaramu, orang tuamu, kekasihmu sendiri adalah _Archana_ kau harus tetap membunuh mereka!" ucap Junsu tanpa ragu, "Yoochun pernah membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri ketika kakaknya berubah menjadi _Shadow_."

"Kami –para Persona sudah mengorbankan segalanya termasuk kebahagiaan kami sendiri untuk membasmi para _Archana_. Bukan hanya tanggung jawab tetapi tugas untuk menumpas kejahatan pun jauh lebih penting daripada kebahagiaan sendiri. Memang para manusia tidak tahu apa yang kita lakukan untuk mereka tetapi ketika takdir itu sudah memanggil kita tidak akan pernah bisa lari kecuali menghadapinya dengan mempertaruhkan apa yang kita punya." ucap Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Tia bahkan kehilangan kekasihnya karena dibunuh oleh salah satu _Archana_ itu." sahut Junsu dengan suara getir.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepala sesaat sebelum menegakannya lagi, "_Strenght_... Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku dan Chunie membunuhnya." jawab Junsu, "Dia sangat kuat. Bahkan lengan kiri Chunie sampai terkena sabetan kapaknya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, asal senjata itu tidak beracun luka yang diderita oleh _Persona_ karena ulah _Archana_ akan menutup dengan sendirinya sebelum _darkhours_ berikutnya terjadi."

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, meraih _handphone_nya, mengetik sebuah pesan singkat yang berbunyi "_**Bisa kita bertemu malam ini di taman dekat danau buatan? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu**_." untuk Yunho. Menunggu beberapa saat lamanya sebuah pesan balasan berbunyi, "_**Tentu saja, Boo**_." masuk. Sekali lagi Jaejoong mengetik pesan menentukan pukul berapa mereka akan bertemu.

"Kau akan pergi berkencan dengan Jung Yunho?" tanya Yoochun, "Malam ini kita akan berburu!"

"Berapa yang tersisa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Huh?" sahut Junsu.

"Berapa _Archana_ yang masih tersisa?" Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dan Junsu bergantian.

"3." jawab Yoochun, "_Emperor_, _Empress_ dan _Priestes_."

"Ahh...3 yang paling kuat dan kita hanya tersisa 3 orang saja." keluh Junsu, "Bisakah kita menghadap mereka?"

"Pasti bisa!" Jaejoong menimpali.

**3 #3**

Malam datang lebih cepat dari yang diharapkan Jaejoong, usai menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahnya, menelpon ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu, Jaejoong pergi ke taman dekat danau buatan tempat dimana dirinya dan Yunho pernah berkencan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gelisah menunggu penantiannya. Masih pukul 9.45 malam dan suasana tempat Jaejoong menunggu masih sangat ramai mengingat selama waktu yang tidak bisa dipastikan siswa Tartarus diliburkan untuk sementara.

Jaejoong menajamkan mata dan telinganya, berusaha mendengar suara-suara aneh, berusaha melihat kejadian-kejadian ganjil yang mungkin saja terjadi disekitarnya. Jaejoong membiarkan Yoochun dan Junsu berpatroli entah kemana tujuan mereka. Yang Jaejoong harapkan keduanya jangan sampai terbunuh, yang Jaejoong harapkan agar dirinya tidak perlu membunuh siapapun.

Bulan penuh yang bersinar kekuningan indah di atas langit kota Sunny terlihat seperti permata indah namun menyimpan nilai mistis yang kental. Kadang Jaejoong masih mengutuk takdir yang membawanya ke kota ini hingga melibatkannya dalam petaka dengan mahluk-mahluk aneh yang membawa teror kengerian dan kematian.

Kerisik dedaunan mulai terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya, angin dingin pun mulai bertiup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya memenuhi taman sedikit demi sedikit mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Jaejoong sendiri memilih berjalan menyusuri rerumputan menuju danau yang terlihat berkilauan tertempa lampu-lampu merkuri yang tersebar dihampir semua penjuru taman. Air yang terlihat berwarna menghitam karena malam itu memantulkan refleksi bulan yang sangat indah andaikan malam ini dirinya tidak berencana untuk mengeksekusi perasaannya sendiri.

"Jangan melamun tengah malam di pinggir danau sendirian, anak muda! Bagaimana bila monster danau menarikmu dan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam air dengan tentakelnya yang panjang dan berlendir itu?"

Jaejoong menoleh, seorang kakek yang sedikit bungkuk dengan tongkat sebagai penyangga telah berdiri tidak jauh dari Jaejoong. Matanya yang kuyu dan kulitnya yang keriput terlihat sedikit pucat dibawah paparan sinar lampu merkuri. Lagi, Jaejoong merasakan denyut lemah dari _Bloody Dagger_ yang ia selipkan pada ikat pinggangnya.

"Kakek sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jaejoong yang entah mengapa merasa curiga dengan kehadiran kakek-kakek tengah malam di pinggir danau.

"Kau tahu, Nak? Bagi mereka yang terkekang, melakukan hal-hal kotor untuk kebebasan mereka bukanlah sebuah dosa –bagi mereka. Terjebak antara hidup dan mati sangatlah sengsara."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Kakek..." Mata Jaejoong terbelalak ketika sebuah anak panah yang memedarkan sinar berwarna kebiruan itu menembus dada kiri sang kakek.

"Dia adalah _Shadow_, Joongie! _Shadow_ yang dikendalikan oleh _Empress_!" teriak Junsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berlari ke arah Jaejoong.

"_Empress_? _Arcana_? Tapi ini belum tengah malam, kan?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"12.02 kalau kau ingin tahu." ucap Yoochun yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba saja sudah mendarat beberapa meter dari Jaejoong. Dengan sepasang pedangnya ia menebas tubuh kakek itu, membuat cipratan cairan kental berwarna hitam serupa lumpur membasahi rumput dan apa saja yang berada didekatnya.

"_Mwo_?" Jaejoong nampak kaget, "Yunho... Tapi Yunho belum datang." sedihnya.

"Ku rasa dia tidak akan datang! Ku rasa dia pun sudah tahu bahwa kau berdiri pada garis yang berseberangan dengannya." tambah Yoochun yang kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Dengan dagunya ia menunjuk air danau yang sudah berubah warna menjadi warna merah darah.

Sangking kagetnya Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di atas rerumputan. Padahal jam tangannya tadi masih menunjukkan pukul 10 kurang, kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu?

Junsu memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma yang dibawa oleh angin kepada indera penciumannya. "Kita sedang diintai!" secepat kilat ia melesatkan anak panahnya pada salah satu dahan.

Bum!

Anak panah itu meledak ditengah udara hampa seolah-olah ada tameng tak kasat mata yang melingkupi area sasaran Junsu. Beberapa dahan pohon yang terkena ledakannya jatuh ke bawah menimbulkan suara debuman keras.

"Kau terlalu gegabah anak muda!"

Baik Jaejoong, Junsu maupun Yoochun sama-sama menoleh ke arah berlawanan dengan tempat dimana panah Junsu meledak tadi. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas mewahnya sedang berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbuat dari lapisan semen, tampak tampan namun menyimpan keangkuhan dalam setiap langkahnya.

Yoochun maju beberapa langkah, "Dia bagianku! _Emperor_ yang turun dari singgasananya!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Dengan gerakan lincah Yoochun menarik kedua pedangnya, menghambur ke arah sosok yang wajahnya terbingkai apik pada sudut-sudut dinding Tartarus.

"Waspadalah Joongie!" ucap Junsu. Mengabaikan Yoochun yang sudah mulai melesat daan bertarung menjauh bersama sosok yang ia ketahui bernama Jung Siwon itu, Junsu sendiri kembali menatap tajam arah dimana beberapa detik yang lalu anak panahnya meledak setelah terlebih dahulu membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Darimana Yoochun tahu bahwa Jung Siwon adalah _Emperor_?" tanya Jaejoong yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bingung dan syocknya.

"Kau lihat polanya?" tanya Junsu balik, "Kancing kemeja dan jasnya berbentuk seperti mahkota raja. Setiap _Archana_ memiliki ciri masing-masing, kita hanya akan mengetahuinya bila berhadapan langsung dengan mereka. Tentu saja matamu belum terlatih untuk itu."

Merasakan denyut pada _BloddyDagger_ makin meningkat Jaejoong akhirnya melepaskan kait yang dipasangnya pada ikat pinggangnya, mengamati belati perak unik namun sedikit mengerikan itu sebelum dengan sengaja menjatuhkannya ke atas permukaan legamnya mengamati saat perlahan-lahan bentuk belati itu berubah memanjang, terus memanjang seolah-olah tumbuh menjadi sebuah tanaman sulur penuh duri berwarna perak terang.

"Indah bukan? Andaikan bukan kau yang memilikinya, _Boo_..."

Jaejoong belum sempat menyahut saat tiba-tiba saja Junsu tehempas, tubuhnya membentur tiang lampu merkuri yang berada di belakang Jaejoong.

"Jangan terlalu ramah pada mangsamu, Anakku!"

Kini putra Kim Hyunjoong itu merasakan luka itu secara nyata. Perasaan perih dan nelangsa ketika melihat _namja chingu_nya berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya yang sialnya adalah musuhnya sendiri. "_Empress_?" gumam Jaejoong ketika menatap calon ibu mertuanya –andaikan seluruh keluarga Jung bukan _Archana_.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Junsu bangun sembari terbatuk-batuk, "_Priestes_ adalah bagianmu, Joongie! Biar aku yang mengurus _Empress_!"

"Junsu?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu sedikit ragu.

"Aku rela menukar hidupku demi membunuhnya begitu pula Chunie." Junsu tersenyum, "Jangan goyah, Joongie!" Junsu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kecil yang mirip dengan pisau belati namun sedikit lebih panjang. Junsu sempat tersenyum pada Jaejoong sebelum dengan gerakan sangat gesit Kibum menubruk tubuhnya, menghempaskannya. Keduanya melesat bagai kilatan berwarna kebiruan dan hitam menjauhi danau yang kini berair sewarna darah.

"Tinggal kita berdua, _Boo_." ucap Yunho lirih.

"Kau terlambat datang." balas Jaejooong dengan suara yang menyimpan kesedihan didalamnya.

"Ada urusan mendesak yang harus ku selesaikan, _Boo_. Mengertilah."

"Tentu saja aku mengerti mengingat kau adalah _Priestes_, Yun."

"Lalu kenapa harus kau yang menjadi seteruku, _Boo_? Aku akan lebih senang bila kau hanya manusia biasa dengan begitu aku bisa melindungimu dari semua bawahanku. Semua ini membuatku dilema... Kau, yang ku cintai adalah orang yang harus aku bunuh. Apakah aku punya pilihan lain?"

Jaejoong diam saja, bahkan ketika sulur berduri _BloodyDagger_ melilit mata kaki kanannya dan terus menjalar ke atas tubuhnya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan denyut keras yang berasal dari _BloodyDagger_. "Hanya ada satu pilihan, Yun. Kau atau aku yang mati." ucapnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan teror _darkhours_ terus mengintai warga yang tidak bersalah."

"Aku pun tidak akan membiarkan rasku lenyap begitu saja, _Boo_. Dengan berat hati aku akan melawanmu sampai salah satu dari kita mati! sahut Yunho, "Maka, panggillah dia! Roh _persona_mu!"

Jaejoong menutup matanya, membiarkan air mata bening itu turun membasahi wajah cantiknya, pasrah menerima takdir yang mau tidak mau harus tetap dilaluinya walaupun sulit dan berat. Mutiara rusa betina yang legam lagi indah itu terlihat penuh tekad ketika kelopak yang tadi membungkusnya terbuka. Sosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya itu bukanlah _namja chingu_nya melainkan _Priestess_ sang _ArchanaDeath_ yang harus dibunuhnya dengan taruhan nyawa sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunie." bisik Jaejoong perlahan sering naiknya sulur perak _BloodyDagger_ hingga lehernya kemudian membentuk dahan baru yang menyembul hingga pelipisnya, diujungnya tumbuh sebuah daun kecil yang seiring detik terlewati berubah membesar seperti buntalan, buntalan itu kemudian terbuka, menunjukkan sebuah moncong pistol perak indah tepat mengarah pada pelipis Jaejoong. Sebelum pistol perak itu memuntahkan isinya dan membuat Jaejoong terjerembab jatuh karena tarikan energi yang kuat mendesak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, ia sempat melihat gumpalan asap hitam mengerubungi tubuh Yunhonya –andai Jaejoong masih boleh menganggap pemuda itu _namja chingu_nya.

Sosok tinggi besar transparan berwarna biru terang itu muncul dari balik bahu Jaejoong, memegang pedang panjang di tangan kanannya dan tameng di tangan kirinya. Rambut biru keperakannya terurai panjang sampai melewati pinggangnya, jubahnya berkibar-kibar seirama angin yang berhembus kencang, mirip seorang dewa kematian yang sering dilihatnya pada tayangan _anime_-_anime_ di televisi.

Dengan napas terengah Jaejoong melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Yunhonya juga. Sosok gagah itu terlihat semakin tampan dan menawan andaikan ia tidak berdiri di pihak yang salah. Yunho kini berubah, menyerupai jenderal perang jaman dahulu dengan seragam besi hitamnya yang mengkilap dan menakutkan. Ada sebuah gambar yang Jaejoong lihat menyerupai logo terdapat pada bagian dada kiri, bahu kanan dan ikat pinggang emas yang Yunho pakai, sebuah logo tengkorak ditengah-tengah tanda silang merah dan hijau. Sarung pedang panjang yang dikaitkan pada sisi pinggang kirinya membuat ketua kelas 3-5 itu terlihat seperti jenderal perang yang sesungguhnya. Jangan lupakan anting-anting panjang berbentuk tengkorak merah yang menjuntai pada telinga sebelah kanannya! Membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong merinding bukan main.

"Siap mati ditanganku, _Boo_ Jae?"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

**3 #3**

Berkali-kali Yunho melancarkan serangan pada roh _persona_ Jaejoong, berkali-kali pula tubuh Jaejoong nyaris tertebas pedang panjang Yunho andaikan _BloddyDagger_ tidak membuat tameng mengerupai kurungan penjara yang memenjarakan tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong muntah darah. Bukan hanya karena tubuhnya melemah melainkan juga serangan Yunho pada roh _persona_nya –pemilik roh persona akan terluka jika rohnya terluka, akan mati jika roh personanya mati.

"Menyerah _Boo_ Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan angkuh, mata setajam musangnya mengamati tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah terkulai lemas.

"Kau belum membunuhku! Kau belum menang!"

"Jangan keras kepala! Kau pikir aku bisa membunuhmu, huh? Membunuh orang yang ku cintai?"

"Kau bahkan sudah membunuh banyak orang. Mengubah orang-orang tidak bersalah menjadi _Shadow_!"

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya!" bantah Yunho dengan suara lantang.

"Kalau begitu bunuhlah aku juga! Karena aku juga pantas mendapatkannya."

Wushhh...

Yunho mengibaskan pedang panjangnya ketika tiba-tiba angin dingin yang sangat kencang berhembus. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat-erat gagang pedangnya agar kemarahan yang mengepungnya tidak membuatnya menghilangkan kewarasan dirinya dan membahayakan orang yang sangat dicintainya didepan sana!

"Teman kita Yoochun berhasil membunuh ayahku, _Emperor_." Yunho mengamati perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin pucat. Ada luka dan kesedihan pada wajah kekasihnya itu. "Tapi Yoochun sendiri sekarat. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga ajal menjemputnya."

Air mata kembali membasahi wajah sembab Jaejoong. Satu per satu orang-orang yang dikenalnya saling membunuh satu sama lain. Yoochun sedang menunggu malaikat kematiannya, Junsu entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang dan dirinya sendiri? Harus menghadapi orang yang dicintainya. Andai Jaejoong bisa memilih akan dipilihnya takdir lain dimana dirinya dan Yunho tidak perlu saling mengenal agar mereka tidak perlu saling membunuh seperti ini. Atau Jaejoong memilih tidak pernah berada diposisi dimana dirinya didaulat menjadi _persona_ –_QueenPersona_ dan tetap menjadi manusia biasa. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan seperti itu... andaikan Jaejoong memilikinya.

Mutiara hitamnya menatap roh _persona_ miliknya yang diikat oleh beberapa sosok bayangan hitam yang mengambang ditengah udara hampa, _Shadow_. Tubuh mereka besar dan hitam, seperti lumpur yang sengaja dikeringkan kemudian disiram dengan air arang yang sangat legam. Ada hawa dingin lagi mencekam ketika jubah-jubah hitam panjang mereka menari-nari. Dengan keadaan seperti itu roh _persona_nya bisa dengan mudah dilumpuhkan dan dibunuh namun kenapa Yunho tidak kunjung melakukan eksekusi itu? Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ini dilema. Kau harus mati dan akulah yang harus membunuhmu, _Boo_. Tetapi hatiku tidak menginginkanmu mati. Namun bila kau tidak mati maka akulah yang harus mati." ucap Yunho. "Kalau kau tidak melawanku dan membiarkan roh _persona_mu mati, maka kau akan segera menyusul teman-teman personamu yang lain."

Jaejoong menatap hampa Yunho, matanya buram karena air mata yang menggenang dipelupuknya. Sedikit tertatih Jaejoong berdiri walaupun terbatuk-batuk, darah segar beberapa kali memuncrat dari bibir penuhnya. Yunho benar. Kalau dirinya tidak melawan maka roh _persona_nya akan mati, dengan kata lain dirinya pun akan mati. Jika dirinya mati maka sia-sia sudah perjuangan para _persona_ selama ini. Jaejoong harus melawan. Seiring tekad dan semangat yang membakar jiwanya Jaejoong menatap nyalang Yunho.

"Aku butuh senjata untuk melawannya." ucapnya pada _BloodyDagger_, dengan perlahan kungkungan sulur perak itu menyusut. Sulur-sulur tajam itu melilit sekujur tubuh Jaejoong namun tidak menusuk Jaejoong dengan duri-duri tajamnya. "Terima kasih."

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menatap Yunho nyalang namun penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit membayangkan Yunho mati ditangannya tetapi apa boleh buat. Demi kedamaian dunia, demi ayah dan ibunya yang sangat ia cintai bertarung sampai mati pun akan ia lakukan!

"Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama daripada ini. Karena itu jika kau tidak berhasil menghindar maka kau akan mati!" ucap Jaejoong yang hanya mendapatkan senyum manis dari Yunho.

BUM!

Ledakan besar berasal dari arah tenggara membuat konsentrasi Jaejoong sedikit buyar. Asap gelap kebiruan membumbung tinggi menyentuh kaki langit kota Sunny yang kini sedang berwarna hijau.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho yang hanya mendapatkan kebisuan dari Jaejoong. "Junsu memilih meledakkan dirinya sendiri bersama ibuku karena dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menang dari ibuku, sang_Empress_."

"Jadi hanya kita yang tersisa?"

"Ya. Hanya kita." jawab Yunho. "Karena Yoochun pun baru saja menghembusknan napas terakhirnya."

"Aku pernah bertarung sengit didalam _game_ tapi dalam kehidupan nyata tidak sekali pun aku pernah melakukannya. Jessica, Chulie _Seosengnim_ dan Kepala Sekolah semuanya meninggal karena _BloodyDagger_ bukan karena aku. Jadi ini adalah pertarungan pertama dan terakhirku dengan orang yang sangat berarti untukku."

Yunho tidak mengendurkan senyumannya, tangan kanannya masih mengibas-ngibaskan pedang panjang lagi tajamnya itu dengan sangat lincah. "Serang aku, _Boo_!"

"Aku ingin sebuah pedang panjang!" lirih Jaejoong. Maka sulur _Bloody Dagger_ yang berada ditangannya memanjang membentuk sebuah pedang panjang berwarna perak berkilauan. Perlahan dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ada dalam dirinya Jaejoong berlari menyongsong Yunho dengan pedang menghunus ke depan. Yunho sendiri memasang kuda-kuda siap bertahan dan menyarang balik dalam waktu bersamaan.

...

Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga pedang panjang itu menembus dada kirinya dengan telak tanpa bisa menghindar seolah memang sengaja tidak ingin menghindar.

Jaejoong memuntahkan darah segar ketika sepasang lengan kokoh itu mendekap erat tubuhnya, "Yun..."

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk merelakan dirimu mati ditanganku, _Boo_..." ucap Yunho. Darah merah kehitaman yang sangat pekat mengucur dari mulut dan dada sebelah kirinya yang tertembus pedang Jaejoong. Bahkan kedua lengan dan sekujur tubuhnya sudah dililit oleh _Bloody Dagger_ yang menusuk kulitnya serta bajunya dengan duri-duri tajam itu. Tubuh Yunho melemah seiring darahnya terhisap oleh _Bloody Dagger_. "Ini adalah kehidupan fana yang bisa ku hadiahkan untukmu. Seorang _Priestess_ yang sangat memuja _QueenPersona_. Aku mencintaimu _Boo_... Sangat mencintaimu..." usai berkata seperti itu Tubuh hunho hancur, berubah menjadi debu berkilauan yang terbang mengikuti arah angin berhembus.

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk, terisak dan menangis pilu.

Inikah akhirnya?

Yunho membiarkannya hidup walaupun pemuda itu tahu dirinya tidak mungkin bisa hidup lama mengingat setengah roh _persona_nya sudah terhisap oleh energi negatif_Shadow_ yang ikut mati ketika semua _Archana_ lenyap dari muka bumi ini.

Jaejoong berteriak hingga suaranya serak, membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir, menatap nanar roh _persona_nya yang juga tengah menatap iba padanya. Jaejoong menang, mungkin begitu kelihatannya tapi dirinya benar-benar kalah. Jaejoong merasa dicurangi karena ia tidak pernah menyangka dan memeperkirakan sebelumnya bahwa Yunho akan menyongsongnya.

Harusnya Yunho menghindar bukan menerimanya.

Harusnya Yunho membalasnya bukan pasrah begitu saja.

Cinta?

Bahkan mahluk seperti _Archana_ bisa mencintai sedalam itu?

"Dimana letak pintu gerbang neraka yang pernah Junsu katakan dulu?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya melirik lemah ketika roh _persona_nya menunjuk arah Tartarus _Building_ berada. "Di sana? Bisa kau terbang membawaku ke sana?"

Roh _persona_ yang berwarna kebiruan itu menukik dan memeluk bahu Jaejoong. Dalam sekejap mereka lenyap dari danau buatan yang kini airnya sewarna darah itu.

**3 #3**

Jaejoong mengerjabkan kelopak matanya saat tiba-tiba saja dirinya berada di atas atap gedung Tartarus, angin kencang yang berhembus membuat rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar tidak keruan. Jaejoong memperhatikan saat roh _persona_nya melayang pada salah satu sudut dimana disana terdapat sebuah batu kali besar tertanam pada atap beton gedung. Hal yang sedikit anah bagi Jaejoong.

"Itukah yang dimaksud Junsu?"

Sekitar mulut, dagu dan dadanya masih tersisa bekas darah yang menghitam dan mengering. Tubuhnya sudah sempoyongan dan kesadarannya mulai menurun. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri batu kali berdiameter 5 meter itu perlahan. Menatap ragu-ragu rok _persona_nya dan batu kali itu secara bergantian.

"Kalau aku melenyapkan pintu laknat ini, apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

Roh _persona_nya mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah bila aku melenyapkan pintu laknat ini aku bisa menghapus jejak hidup para _Archana_ dan _persona_ dari orang-orang yang mengenal kami? Termasuk menghapus jejak hidupku sendiri dari ayah dan ibuku?"

Lagi. Roh _persona_ Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

Jaejoong menangis ketika wajah ayah, ibu dan Yunhonya terbayang. Kedua jemari tangannya memegang erat pangkal _BloodyDagger_ yang kembali kewujudnya semula –belati perak.

"Ayah, ibu... aku mencintai kalian." Air mata itu semakin deras membasahi wajah sembab Jaejoong, "Yunie, walau sangat singkat tetapi aku pun sangat mencintaimu. _Nadosaranghae_..."

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menancapkan _BloodyDagger_ di atas permukaan batu kali itu, pada permukaan hitam kasarnya terdapat sebuah gambar menyerupai tutup peti mati. Pada bagian itulah Jaejoong menancapkan belatinya, menimbulkan efek luar biasa. Gemuruh ledakan yang sangat memekakan telinga serta cahaya terang yang membumbung ke langit lantas memayungi seluruh kota Sunny dengan cahaya putih terang, lebih terang daripada cahaya matahari ditengah hari.

Lalu senyap.

**3 #3**

"_**Akibat gempa bumi yang terjadi semalam, icon kota Sunny, Tartarus Building mengalami kerusakan sangat parah bahkan nyaris tidak terselamatkan. Tartarus Building patah menjadi 2 hingga hanya 15 kantai paling bawah saja yang tersisa, sisanya hancur dan memporak-porandakan daerah sekitarnya. Saat ini pihak berwenang melakukan penutupan disekitar daerah runtuhnya Tartarus Building untuk menyelidiki kemungkinan adanya sebab lain yang menyebabkan gedung pencakar langit megah itu hancur. Terkait hal ini Wali Kota..."**_

"Astaga! Itu adalah resiko membangun gedung setinggi itu. Seperti sarang monster saja." gerutu Kim Hyunjoong saat sedang mengunyah roti bakarnya sebagai sarapan sebelum berangkat kerja. Hidup sendiri di kota aneh karena tugas kerja memaksa pria berkaca mata itu memikirkan hal-hal aneh pula. "Kejadiannya sudah seminggu yang lalu tapi kenapa masih ditayangkan juga beritanya? Benar-benar kurang kreatif para wartawan itu." gerutunya.

Usai menyelesaikan sarapannya, Pria berkaca mata yang sudah berkepala 4 itu berangkat kerja. Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, Hyunjoong pun mengalami keganjilan pada hari ini. Rasanya ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya, membuatnya hampa dan sepi. Namun Hyunjoong tidak tahu apa yang hilang dari hidupnya. Pria berkaca mata itu menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, berharap hal yang hilang itu akan kembali dengan sendirinya.

Walaupun tidak mungkin terjadi lagi...

**3 #3**

"_**Ayah, Ibu, Yunie... aku mencintai kalian..."**_

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**END**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**3 #3**

**Sunday, March 01, 2015**

**6:50:10 PM**

**Yuuki &amp; Bea**


End file.
